


Sometimes I forget that you're an alien

by Thermalstar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complete, F/F, Fake Science, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, Werewolf Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thermalstar/pseuds/Thermalstar
Summary: Kara finally goes through alien puberty and is suddenly VERY attracted to her best friend. This story is about the challenges they face and the secrets uncovered in the process. (not an identity reveal) There will be a lot of smut and science fiction as well as fluff and more.Beware, this is an Alpha/Omega fic so if it's not your thing then don't read.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 206
Kudos: 2022
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Late Bloomer but has no connection to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by Late Bloomer, but has no connection to it. You should definitely go check it out. I am writing this for myself and hope I am not crossing any lines. 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything like this so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> -M

Kara woke up one morning and felt off. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something had changed and couldn’t figure out what it was. She had been trying to remember all morning and had gone to work and her meeting with this feeling nagging at the back of her mind. Normally, something like this wouldn’t affect her work but it did and Cat noticed.

“Kara, what’s going on? You’ve been on edge all morning,” Cat asked as her and Kara sat on the couches in her office.

“I don’t know. Something just doesn’t feel right,” Kara responded as she looked out the window.

Ever since Cat had returned to CatCo, her and Kara would spend some mornings catching up and chatting. Sometimes, they would even just sit together and work. Kara really missed Cat and her advice and absolutely loved that she was back in town.

“When you figure out what it is, let me know. The last time you were this distracted was when you were daydreaming about James and that ended weirdly,” Cat sighed.

Kara chuckled and nodded, internally cringing at Cat’s statement.

“Plus, your love life is like a TV show. Entertaining and with a lot of cliffhangers.”

Kara laughed and Cat smiled at her.

“Well, I’ll keep you updated. I should probably get some work done before my lunch with Lena. Let me know if you need anything,” Kara said as she got up.

“Alright then, off you go,” Cat waved Kara away playfully as she picked up papers from the coffee table in front of her.

“Goodbye Cat”

“Bye Keira.”

Kara chuckled and left her boss’ office. She spent the rest of the morning writing and trying to ignore the odd feeling that settled low in her stomach.

* * *

When the elevator door to Lena’s floor opened, Kara walked out holding a bag of Big Belly Burgers. Just like every time she visited, she was greeted by the people passing by her. She made her way up to Jess’ desk and dropped off the coffee and meal she had picked up for her on the way. She then went into Lena’s office and saw that the brunette was still on the phone, looking out the window. Lena saw Kara walk in and pointed towards the couch and mouthed “I’ll be there in a minute” before returning to her phone call. 

Kara honestly didn’t mind. She liked watching Lena work. The CEO was always so professional and serious. Kara especially liked when Lena would talk about sciency stuff whenever they hung out together. Lena would get so excited that Kara swore her eyes sparkled. 

Once Lena was done with her phone call, she hung up and made her way to the couch next to Kara. She was wearing a plain black dress with decently low v-cut. The dress was knee-length and was paired with basic black heels. She was also wearing red lipstick and her hair was straight, falling down onto her shoulders. 

“You are a lifesaver,” Lena said with relief as she sat down. 

“Because I got you out of that phone call or because of lunch?” Kara asked, amused.

“Both,” Lena smiled at her. “So, Cat is back.”

“Yes, she is. I’m so happy she is. I missed her,” Kara said as she unpacked their lunch.

“She is pretty great,” Lena sighed, “and so is this juicy burger.” Lena eyed the burger with a look that sent shivers down Kara’s spine. 

Kara felt that odd feeling return with a vengeance. It creeped up her back and sent tingles to her fingertips. She shifted in her seat to try and get comfortable. Of course, Lena noticed and eyed her curiously.

“Kara?” Lena asked, causing Kara to direct her attention towards the brunette.

“Mhm?”

“Are you okay?” Lena sounded mildly concerned.

“Yeah. It’s just been a long day, you know?”

Lena nodded but wasn’t quite convinced. She knew that Kara would talk to her if it was serious or when she was ready so she decided not to pry and turned towards her meal.

Lena continued to think about what may be bothering the reporter as they ate in comfortable silence. She looked over at the blonde and took her in. Kara was wearing navy blue pants, a brown belt and a light blue button up. Lena noticed that she smelled nice. Was she wearing a new perfume? It smelled like vanilla and had a salty undertone. It reminded Lena of summers at the beach near the ocean. Oceans were calm and peaceful and full of life but you had to be careful because if there was a storm or strong winds, the ocean could be unforgiving. 

As Kara was distracted with her food, Lena raked her eyes over her figure and lingered for a moment on her biceps. Lena always admires how sweet Kara Danvers, who was sensitive and caring, was ripped underneath her cardigans and button ups.

“Lena?” Kara asked, interrupting Lena’s train of thought.

“Yeah?” Lena replied calmly, as if she hadn’t just thought of how attractive her best friend was. 

“Can we watch Moana at our next movie night?”

“Sure,” Lena chuckled.

Kara and Lena finished their lunch and both went back to work. Lena quickly thought back to the conversation they had earlier. It probably wasn’t anything serious. Kara had promised to never keep her in the dark about anything big again and Lena trusted her. So she let it go and refocused on the work ahead of her.

* * *

When Kara arrived at her apartment that evening, she was exhausted. She had finished all her articles early and had gone on patrol, like she normally did. But her day wasn’t that eventful so she was confused as to why she was so tired. After a moment of thinking about it, she chalked it up to excessive stress, which was common in her line of work. 

Kara took off her shoes and dropped her bag onto the kitchen island before unbuttoning her shirt and taking off her pants. She put on some sleep shorts and stayed in her sports bra. She was warm and didn’t feel like wearing a t-shirt at the moment. She plopped down on the couch, grabbed her phone and ordered some takeout for herself. She turned on some Brooklyn 99 and let herself relax to let the stress of the day fade away. 

About an hour, a couple hundred potstickers and two and a half episodes of B99 later, she had decided to call it a night. Maybe some sleep would help her cool down and she could wake up refreshed. She got up to clean the boxes away when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Kara grabbed her stomach as she bent forward, dropping some empty boxes on the ground. After a moment the cramp went away.

“Well that was weird,” Kara said surprised.

She would have to tell Alex about this later. Maybe tomorrow. For now, she had to get some rest. She put the boxes away and made her way to her bed. 

* * *

_ A pale, soft hand traced down Kara’s stomach, causing her muscles to tense at the touch. The hand went lower and lower until it stopped right above the dip between her hip bones. The next thing she knows, she’s on top and is thrusting her hips against the woman beneath her. She kissed down the woman's neck, eliciting soft moans from her mouth. Her lips travel further down and she takes her nipple into her mouth. Kara thrusts her hips faster with more power, causing the woman to moan out even louder. Kara gently bites at the woman’s nipple causing her to cry out in pleasure. The sound alone caused pure ecstasy washed over her. _

Then suddenly Kara woke up. She was drenched in sweat, laying in her bed and was panting. A cool breeze cooled her skin as she stared up into the ceiling. There was an ache between her legs so she sat up and when she looked down, she was met with a large tent in her shorts. She presented. She finally presented. And she’s an alpha. 

Kara didn’t know what to do so she just stared at the length in her shorts. She gently pulled the fabric down and moaned at the friction. As soon as her shorts were out of the way, she saw her cock standing tall and proud. The tip was an angry red color and all she could think was that she needed relief. Kara gently dragged her finger along the length and came instantly. Her grey shorts got completely soaked as her back arched and she hovered off her bed. Her body shook from the aftershock and once she relaxed she plopped back down onto the bed, trying to catch her breath.

“Damn,” was all Kara could think. 

She got up, threw her sheets in the laundry basket and had a quick shower. She changed into sweats and a t-shirt before quickly flying out to buy compression boxers. She was so glad her super suit had pants now. When she came back, she tried the boxers on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was new for her. Kara was sure she was going to present as an omega, but now that she presented as an alpha, she didn’t mind. Unlike here on earth, kryptonians were much less concerned about sex and gender. But still, she couldn’t help but worry that people would look at her differently. Who was she kidding? No one cared.

Kara continued getting ready for the day by throwing on a white button up and some mid waisted dark pants that were held up by a simple brown belt. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and put her glasses on. She felt a bit more confident that day so she decided to wear a blazer that went with the pants. She looked at herself once again in the mirror, making sure that nothing was too tight around her front and then she made her way to work.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes through her first day as an alpha.

Kara was joining Lena for lunch again. This time she decided to bring Lena a salad and some tea because she knew Lena would feel sick eating fast food two days in a row. She made her way to Jess’ desk once again and dropped off a coffee for her. Jess looked up at her and Kara saw something flash across her eyes before she spoke and told her that Lena wasn’t busy. Kara didn’t give it a second thought and made her way to Lena’s office.

When Kara walked in Lena was typing on her laptop. Like always, Kara placed the food onto the coffee table, going through her phone as she waited for Lena to finish. When Lena looked up from her desk to say hi, she stopped and took Kara in. Kara looked hot. Lena couldn’t deny it. Kara looked insanely attractive. Lena looked the blonde reporter up and down as she took Kara in. Kara was leaning back onto the couch with her left arm hanging over the back and her left leg perched on her right knee. Her blazer was open and Lena could see through the slightly see through white button up she was wearing. Was that a sports bra?

Kara looked up and smiled at Lena.

“Hello,” Kara beamed.

“Hi,” Lena breathly responded, trying to make it sound like she hadn’t just had the air stolen from her lungs.

“I brought you a salad and a cup of tea for lunch. Join me?” Kara asked innocently, completely unaware of the thoughts running through Lena’s mind. 

Ever since Kara’s wardrobe had consisted more of pants and shirts, Lena found it increasingly more difficult to contain her attraction towards the blonde. 

Lena got up and walked towards Kara. She sat down next to her and was met with the same smell from yesterday only it was ten times stronger. It was suffocating but Lena found herself enjoying it. She unconsciously rubbed her thighs together as she got aroused. God, what was happening?

As soon as Lena sat down next to her, Kara could smell Lena. She smelled absolutely amazing. She smelled like lavender and cinnamon. A combination she didn’t think would normally work but she loved it. But there was a hint of something else. Something caramelized and sweet and Kara immediately wanted more. Her mouth watered at the sweet smell as she tried to unpack her lunch. Kara could barely focus on what she was doing because she was absorbed in Lena’s scent. She wanted to get closer, to touch her, to rest her nose on her omega’s neck and absorb her scent.

Wait. No. Lena was not her omega. Lena was her best friend. There was no way that Lena would ever be her omega. Kara looked down and saw that she was hard. She quickly grabbed the box of tissues from the table, covering herself with it and shot up and panicked.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena asked, barely able to focus from the smells that filled the room.

“Nothing. I- uh, remembered that I have some work to do and I need to go,” Kara tried to calm herself down by trying to think about something else other than Lena’s very delicious looking lips.

“What? No. You can do it later. Come on Kara, sit down and let’s have lunch. Then you can get back to work,” Lena said, completely confused by Kara’s reaction.

“I can’t. I really have to go.”

Before Kara could turn around and leave, Lena got up and looked Kara straight in the eye.

“What is going on Kara? You’re acting very strange and why are you holding the tissue box like that,” Lena said, grabbing the box away from Kara.

She was sure she was imagining things. She couldn’t think as she saw the bulge in Kara’s pants. Kara Danvers has a boner. Boner? Wait. She has a boner. That means she has a-

“Lena?” Kara asked, afraid of Lena’s reaction. 

Despite kryptonians not caring about gender and sex that much, she knew it meant a lot to humans so Kara was wary and embarrassed at the situation she found herself in. Her best friend is staring at her crotch, unable to look away.

“Lena?” Kara asked again.

“How? What?” Lena asked in complete shock. 

Lena looked up at Kara and was met with a very nervous kryptonian who self consciously moved her hand to cover up her crotch.

“Um… Well, kryptonians mature differently than humans do,” Kara nervously explained.

Lena who had been previously embarrassed and  _ very _ distracted was now curiously looking at Kara.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Okay. So we have two, for lack of better words, sexes. Our primary sex, which is the one we’re born with. For example male, or female. And then there is the secondary one, which is either alpha, beta or omega. And I presented as an alpha so now I have reproductive organs similar to that of a human male,” Kara paused, watching Lena for a reaction. But so far her face was still slightly in shock but rather neutral. 

“So, omega’s develop female reproductive organs?” Lena asked, still in shock. 

“Yes. something like that. And betas don’t go through any changes. Alphas and omegas go through rut and heat cycles while betas don’t.” Kara was still worried that Lena might freak out so she waited for a reaction but got nothing. “Lena? Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah. It’s just really interesting. How come you presented so late?” Lena said, trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. All Lena could think of were images of Kara fucking her senseless.

“We used to present during the time where humans would go through puberty. But over time we evolved so now we go through it in our mid to late twenties when we are usually set to bond with a mate chosen from the matchmaker.” Kara sat down again and Lena joined her. 

“Matchmaker?”

“Yeah. When we’re born, a mate is chosen based on compatibility which is determined by our DNA sequences and our house. House meaning family. For example, I’m from the house of El.”

“That’s a lot to take in,” Lena said as her mind wandered elsewhere. Kara nodded in agreement. 

“Sorry about my um... you know,” Kara said embarrassed but Lena shook her head.

“Kara, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s okay,” Lena tried to sound reassuring.

“Really? I mean I don’t exactly have that much control over it but still, I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

“No not at all. I’m completely fine. I understand,” Lena said, painfully aware of the pulse between her legs.

Kara smiled at her and then picked up her lunch and gestured for Lena to eat hers too.

“Come on let’s eat. You have a long day ahead of you. Don’t you have two meetings after this?” Kara changed the subject.

“Uh. Yes. I do,” Lena said as she picked up her salad and started eating.

As they ate, Lena distantly listened to what Kara was saying but her mind was somewhere completely different. Kara had a dick and from the looks of it, it was big. Lena didn’t know what to do with herself. How is she supposed to hide her attraction to Kara with this nagging at the back of her mind?

* * *

Kara was waiting for Alex in the DEO med bay. She had texted her to get there when she was done dealing with an alien she had brought in. No sooner than she had arrived, Alex, and Maggie who was right behind her, stormed into the med bay thinking Kara was injured. When they saw that Kara was completely fine, Alex’s expression changed from worried to furious.

“You’re fine. Why did you call me to the med bay if you were fine? Also what is that smell?” Alex asked with disgust creeping onto her face.

“It’s me,” Kara admitted, sheepishly smiling at them.

“You need a shower,” Alex said sternly and Maggie chuckled in response.

“No, Alex, the smell is me. I’m releasing pheromones.”

They both looked at her confused and then Alex spoke. 

“Since when do you release pheromones?”

“Since always. But they’re more noticeable since I presented as an alpha,” Kara said casually.

“You’re a what?” Alex asked in shock.

“I’m an alpha, Alex. I presented this morning,” Kara said as she got up from the bed.

“What do you mean you’re an alpha?” Alex asked, confused.

Kara looked at Maggie and saw her stare at her crotch. Alex noticed and followed Maggie's gaze.

“Guys! Stop staring,” Kara said, waving her hands in order to redirect their attention.

“That wasn’t there before,” Alex simply stated.

“Remember when I told you I’d have to go through puberty twice when we were younger? The first one wasn’t really puberty. It was just me, growing. This, what I’m going through right now, is the kryptonian equivalent of puberty. I presented as an Alpha which means I now have a similar reproductive organ to human men and I release pheromones” Kara explained. “Like now I can actually feel sexual things.”

Alex cringes at the thought of Kara and sex.

“You didn’t feel it before?” Maggie asked, surprised.

“No, not really. If I didn’t know that it would come later, I would have thought I was asexual,” Kara purposefully didn’t look at Alex because she knew that she would be uncomfortable with this conversation.

“Damn, sometimes I forget you’re an alien,” Maggie chuckled.

“Yeah, me too,” Alex agreed, “I’m assuming that you are more likely to be attracted to women considering that they're the ones with reproductive organs most similar to omegas,” Alex asked and Kara nodded.

“Well little Danvers, you’re not so little anymore. That’s for sure,” Maggie teases, “weren't you having lunch with little Luthor earlier? Did she notice?”

Kara blushed a deep red color.

“Oh god. What happened?” Alex asked teasingly.

“I may have had to hide behind a box of tissues because um-”

“No way. You had a boner around Lena and that’s how she found out?” Maggie asked at the verge of a laughing fit.

Kara didn’t respond and instead only blushed harder. Maggie burst out laughing.

“It’s not my fault, she smelled really good and scent is very important to kryptonians,” Kara fought back weakly.

“Is that why you smell so… strongly?” Alex asked, trying not to sound insensitive.

“Only potential mates will find my scent attractive. And you’re like my sister so that makes sense. Plus, I’m going into my first rut which is why my hormones and pheromones are all over the place.”

Alex went into doctor mode. She walked around the med bay and looked around for tools and equipment she might need in order to take tests. Meanwhile, Maggie was getting ready to interrogate Kara about Lena.

“So you’ve got a thing for Luthor?” Maggie asked curiously.

“No. No I don’t. Why would I?” Kara said quickly, causing Maggie’s eyebrow to arch up. “Okay. maybe I do like Lena a little bit.”

“Aha. I knew it,” Maggie said excitedly, “you guys have been pining over each other for ages.”

“What? no,” Kara said, surprised by Maggie’s statement.

“You guys have been giving each other heart eyes for the past three, no four years. Don’t think we haven’t noticed.”

Kara just looked at Maggie, not sure what to say. She wanted to argue and deny it but she knew that Maggie was right. She had been crushing badly over Lena for a while now. It was usually only emotional attraction. But during lunch today, Kara couldn’t help but notice how hot Lena really was.

“You should talk to her, let her know how you feel,” Maggie said, giving Kara a sympathetic look. Kara knew that Maggie wasn’t going to let it go so she compromised.

“I’ll consider it. But after my rut. I’m not making decisions while my hormones are whack,” Kara said firmly, trying to close the subject.

“Makes sense. But I’m going to hold you to it.”

Kara looked slightly nervous and Maggie chuckled again.

Alex returned with all the equipment she needed and sat down on a stool in front of Kara, who was sitting on the gurney.

“You’re going to have to get a full physical so we can determine the changes in your body and maybe develop some sort of suppressants for you. Do you want me to do it? Or Dr. Shepard?” Alex asked, trying to sound professional.

Kara did feel slightly uncomfortable at the idea of Alex giving her a full physical, despite them already being so close. The DEO had hired a doctor who specialized in alien anatomy and Kara liked her. She was funny and always calm. Maybe having Dr. Shepard doing the tests is a better idea so that way Kara can still look Alex in the eye.

“I can wait for Dr. Shepard,” Kara said awkwardly.

“Oh thank goodness. I love you Kara, but this would have been a bit too much information for me to know about your sex life,” Alex sighed, relieved. 

Maggie couldn’t help but chuckle again at her wife’s reaction. Alex pulled out her phone and sent a message to Dr. Shepard.

“She’s going to be here in a few minutes. I’ll have some agents set up one of the training rooms for you. You should call Cat and let her know that you won’t be at work for a few days,” Alex said and Kara nodded along.

“Thank you, I will. Oh and you don’t have to hang around. I’ll let one of the agents contact you if I need you,” Kara said, knowing that Alex would be waiting patiently for her.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, slightly concerned.

“Yes I’m sure,” Kara smiled, “this is something all kryptonians go through. I’ll be okay.”

With that, Dr. Shepard walked into the room and sniffed the air. She was wearing a lab coat with a plain, grey t-shirt and black pants underneath. Her hair cut in a short boyish cut and was styled in messy curls.

“Someone is going into rut,” Dr. Shepard said as she walked in and typed on her tablet.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sciency stuff and establishing a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I want this new character to be for Kara and Lena but I hop it works out. I initially wanted someone she could relate to and go to for advice but maybe I'll make them more involved.

“Someone is going into rut,” Dr. Shepard said as she walked in and typed on her tablet.

“How’d you know?” Kara asked in disbelief.

“Your scent,” Dr. Shepard said, looking up and at the three women.

“How could you identify it?” Alex asked curiously.

“That, director, is a long story. Now, if you could leave us so I can talk to miss Danvers, that would be great,” the doctor said with a smile.

“Yes, of course. Call me if you need anything Kara,” Alex said and then walked out the med bay with Maggie.

“Miss Danvers-”

“Please, it’s Kara.”

“Well then Kara, you can either call me Doc or Mack. Whichever one makes you more comfortable.”

“Doc it is,” Kara smiled.

Doc walked around, looking through the equipment Alex had set out. She pressed a few buttons on her tablet, causing a make-shift wall to close around the gurney for privacy. She placed the tablet down and then put on some gloves.

“How did you find out you presented as an alpha?” Doc asked.

“I woke up this morning all sweaty and hot and I um- I had an erection. That’s how I knew,” Kara responded shyly.

“Were you extra fatigued yesterday? Did you have any cramps?”

“I was very tired by the end of the day despite the day not being that eventful. And I did have one pretty bad cramp at the end of the day but I was tired and wanted to sleep so I didn’t think much of it,” Kara explained.

“That’s alright. So I studied kryptonian biology throughout my time here and came across some details I’d like to discuss with you. First, you have probably developed some hormonal glands over the past few months and over night you grew a penis. These are some of the major physical changes that occurred. Some more subtle changes occurred in your brain. During an alpha’s first rut, their brain develops new neural pathways that allow the brain to process scents and sounds differently. For example, if you were to smell another alpha, you would feel either challenged, on edge or threatened. Especially when they are interacting with people you care about.”

“I don’t think my sense of smell really changed. It was always pretty great,” Kara said, slightly confused.

“Your sense of smell will change over the next few days and you will be able to smell people's emotions and be able to differentiate between different scents. We can talk in more detail about this later but for now we need to discuss your hormone glands. You release pheromones now. During your rut it is difficult to control the pheromones you output. But outside of your rut it should be easier. There aren’t any kryptonian omegas or other species on this planet that secrete the right hormones but I can easily recreate the compound to make your ruts easier,” Doc carefully explained.

Kara tried to listen. She really tried. But all she could think about was having sex. She couldn’t help it. As soon as Doc mentioned omegas, Kara’s mind wandered to a curvy figure with pale skin. Long legs wrapped around her waist as she took her cock and lubed it up so she could fuck this woman senseless. 

“Kara?” Doc interrupted.

Kara blushed with embarrassment as she looked down and saw a tent in her pants.

“That is completely normal. Your instincts are telling you to reproduce so it is only natural that at the mention of an omega that you would get distracted,” Doc reassured her, “anyways, I would like to start my examination by feeling along your neck to locate your glands. I do need to take a sample of your ejaculate. But we can worry about that when we get there.”

Doc was talking calmly to make sure Kara stayed focused. While she was distracted, trying not to think about burying her length in an omega, Kara barely noticed that Doc was giving out calming pheromones. The scent was soothing and reminded her of campfires and hot cocoa. She made a mental note to ask her about that later. 

Dr. Shepard brought her hands up to Kara’s neck and immediately Kara’s posture softened. She didn’t know why but before she could question it, Doc found her glands. Kara’s hips jerked forward at the sensation and a strangled growl escaped from her throat. Kara quickly looked over towards the doctor, expecting her to be uncomfortable but Doc was completely okay and continued to give out calming pheromones. 

Doc took a few tests. She measured Kara’s temperature, listened to her heart rate, took a swab of her mouth and the inside of her nose. When she finished the rest of Kara’s physical exam she asked Kara to get dressed in a set of comfortable clothes she had set out for her.

“I think you should stay here for your first rut so we can study the effects it has on you as well as the effects of red sun lamps will have,” Doc explained.

“Red sun lamps?”

“Yes. During your rut your instincts will take over and controlling yourself will be difficult. Going through a rut with a partner without safety measures will be dangerous for you. Which is why I am choosing to study your rut under red sun lamps to see whether it is safe for you to be intimate with another person while in your rut.”

“That makes sense. Do you think I will lose control completely?” 

Kara thought back to Lena and how losing control while with her could put her in harm's way. It hurt Kara to know she could injure and bring pain to someone she cares about so deeply.

“Depends. An alpha’s job is to provide for their omega. To protect and help whenever they need it. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Even without your mind working at 100%, I still think that your alpha side will try her best to protect the ones she cares about,” Doc smiled and released more calming pheromones.

“This is completely unrelated but um… how come you’re releasing pheromones too?” Kara asked, trying not to sound like she’s accusing her.

“I was wondering when you’d ask,” Doc chuckled, “I am not human. I am from a planet called Xentor. We are what humans call werewolves. Funny thing isn’t it?”

“I’ve heard of Xentor. It is sacred for you to share your wolf form with others right?”

“Yes,” Doc smiled as she sat down, “because I am Xentorian and I also happen to be an alpha, I know a lot about what you’re going through. So if you have any questions, you can ask any time.”

“Wow,” was all Kara could say.

“Ah- I almost forgot. There are some things that will happen if you mate during your rut or even outside of your rut during emotional and intense sex. You will grow a knot that is meant to tie you to your omega to ensure fertilization. Your instincts will tell you what to do with it so you don’t have anything to worry about,” Doc explained.

“Okay. That’s… cool?”

Doc chuckled. “Yea it is. Anyways, the training room is ready for you. I just need to give you a box and then you’re set. Once you’re in there I will need you to get me a sample of your ejaculate and then I’ll leave you alone. I’ll be on standby in case you need anything over the next few days.”

“Perfect,” Kara said as she got up from the gurney, only to look down to find that she had another tent in the sweatpants that Doc put out for her. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Doc and Kara made their way to the training room. Once they were inside, Kara found a mattress, a change of clothes, water bottles, and magazines. Doc set down the box she was carrying and picked up the tablet from on top. 

“I am the only one that can see what is going on in here and that is because I need to monitor you. Once I’m done with my notes, I will delete the footage. I can only reach you through the panel on the wall, and if you need me you press this button,” Doc pointed out the buttons on the screen, “here is the container for the sample. Once you’re done, just contact me and I’ll come and get it.”

Doc handed Kara a container and proceeded to type on her tablet. She pressed a few buttons and the room was lit up in red. 

“For your safety and the safety of the rest of the DEO you can only leave if I come and get you. I’ll be able to determine whether it is safe. Any questions?”

“What’s the box for?” Kara asked, motioning to the box.

“Ruts without a partner can be difficult and sometimes painful. Here are some things that can help. They’re all sanitized and will be sanitized again afterwards. Anything else?”

“Nope.”

“Alright, Kara. Call me when you’re done,” Doc said as she left the room and locked the doors behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some parts are a bit awkward but I wanted to show Kara's uncertainty and show you guys a bit of Doc's personality.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed.  
> -M
> 
> Edit:  
> I changed some details because I learned that there is an etiquette to writing fanfics that are inspired by other works. This fic doesn't focus on the science but there is some in it. Anyways, I hope you guys still enjoy this chapter.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes through rut and Lena is frustrated

“Alright, Kara. Call me when you’re done,” Doc said as she left the room and locked the doors behind her.

Kara just stood there. She didn’t know what to do. Should she just start touching herself and go from there? No. She needed a fantasy or a visual. She needed to work herself up. With previous partners she needed to be very turned on and even then her climax was anticlimactic. Maybe it would be different this time? She  _ did _ wake up this morning and cum with almost no pressure. 

Kara picked up the box that Doc had left and brought it next to the mattress that was in the back corner of the room. The room wasn’t large but it wasn’t small either. It was a queen size mattress and there were plain white sheets and a few pillows on top. Next to it, there was a small concrete block with water bottles, protein bars and a change of clothes. She set the box next to the concrete block and laid down on the mattress.

What was she supposed to think about? Someone's eyes? Lips? Would kissing someone now feel different? Kara hoped it would. She imagined what it would feel like to kiss along someone's jaw, leaving marks along the way. The sharp intake of breath once Kara reached the crook of  _ her  _ neck. Kara imagined what it would feel like to tease  _ her  _ and gently bite along  _ her  _ pulse point. What would it feel like if pale hands made their way from behind her neck and down her front, scratching along the way. The feeling of being pushed down onto the mattress and having  _ her _ kiss down Kara’s neck, her chest and then stomach. 

Kara was so lost in her imagination that she didn’t notice that she was no longer just thinking about a random person. She was thinking about a woman with red, plump lips kissing her deeply. Pale, cool skin lighting hers on fire. Long legs straddling her waist.

Kara dragged her hand along her stomach and down to her pants as she continued to get lost in her imagination. She cupped herself and started rubbing along the outline of her cock. As she thought of how the woman straddling her would grind down, Kara’s hand sped up and she added more pressure. Before she knew it, she was about to come. She quickly reached out for the container, making sure to sit up, and came with a silent cry. It was euphoric. It had never felt like that. She was certain her heart would jump out of her chest with how loud and hard it was beating. She came down from her orgasm panting, trying to catch her breath. 

“If that’s what orgasms feel like, then what the hell did I experience before?” Kara mumbled as she made her way to the door to let Doc know the sample was ready.

Once Doc left, Kara plopped down onto the mattress, exhausted from a long day of work and an intense orgasm, and fell asleep.

* * *

Lena woke up frustrated for many reasons. She had a board meeting scheduled for the morning and wasn’t looking forward to arguing with white misogynistic men. She had tried to reach Kara after work but still hadn’t heard back from her. And she had another very intense sex dream of Kara fucking her senseless, which left her pussy throbbing with need. Lena couldn’t decide which one was more frustrating. She has dealt with board members before and Kara is Supergirl so not hearing from her for a while isn’t unusual. Lena decides that her attraction to Kara is the most frustrating. 

Lena hadn’t been this sexually frustrated since high school. And even then it was just because she didn’t know how to please herself. But now, with Kara driving her mad, her hands aren’t enough.

Lena got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom as she typed another message to Kara.

_ Lena: Would you like to join me for morning coffee? _

She does not spend the rest of the morning checking her phone for a response. 

* * *

Kara, once again, woke up drenched in sweat and as hard as ever. She shed her sweats and t-shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and boxers. She didn’t realize how thirsty she was until she finished an entire one liter bottle like it was nothing. She was sweating profusely and was uncomfortable lying down so she got up. As soon as she stood upright, she felt her length throb. She automatically brought her hand to her cock and moaned at the feeling. She started slowly rubbing her hand along the outside of her boxers, thinking that she could easily release the built up tension. But after what felt like 15 minutes, she was getting frustrated. She pushed down her boxers just enough that her cock sprung free. She grabbed her length and pumped her hand up and down, groaning every time her hand reached the base. Her hand sped up as she continued chasing her release, but nothing worked. A frustrated cry escaped her throat as she kneeled down onto the ground. What felt like a gentle throb, turned into a painful one. She needed to come and she needed to come now. She started whining and growling frustratedly, her mind fuzzy and unable to think.

Kara vaguely remembers the box Doc had left her and tore the lid open. Immediately she was met with a sweet pleasant smell. She looked through the box, searching for the scent, completely overlooking the wide variety of sex toys in front of her. At the bottom of the box there was a pouch with a liquid in it. She grabbed in and brought it to her nose. It smelled artificial but it was still soothing. She took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself and brought her other hand down, soothing the ache between her legs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lena is waiting in her office for her lunch with Kara and Lena is mad. Why is Kara avoiding her? Did she do something? She wasn’t able to focus all day. Her mind occupied by possible ways she could have upset Kara. She ran through all of last week's lunches in her mind and nothing came up. So the only other explanation was that Kara was avoiding her. Unless she was hurt. 

Immediately Lena’s heart rate picked up. What if she was hurt? Lena quickly turned on the news, looking for anything that could let her know how Kara was. She found nothing. She picked up her purse, grabbed her phone and let Jess know that she was leaving. If anyone knew if Kara was okay, it would be the DEO. Lena called her driver and directed him to the hidden entrance of the DEO. 

As soon as she got out of the elevator, she made her way to the control center, making sure the clicking of her heels was loud and clear. She turned around a corner and found Alex talking to Winn and Brainy. 

“Alex,” Lena said, trying not to let her frustrations show through her voice.

“Lena. What are you doing here?” 

“Can we talk?” Lena said sternly. 

“Ok, sure,” Alex responded, concerned, “is everything alright?”

“Where is Kara? She isn’t responding to any of my calls or messages and there has been nothing about her anywhere on the news. Is she okay?” Lena tried to stay calm.

“Yes. she’s fine. Just a bit busy,” Alex said, looking as though she was about to offer an explanation. 

Before Alex could continue, Brainy interrupted them to let Alex know that she was needed somewhere else.

“Look, I have to go and you should too. I’ll have Brainy escort you out. Kara is fine. I promise.”

Before Lena could protest, Alex had already left and Brainy was directing her towards the exit.

* * *

“Unbelievable. This is unbelievable. She promised that she wouldn’t shut me out again and the DEO had no right to keep me out like that,” she said to herself as she angrily stormed into her office. She set down her purse and went to the liquor cabinet to get herself a drink. 

Kara had promised not to shut her out. She knew that Kara would keep her promise so there’s something that the DEO is hiding from her. She takes a sip from her drink and sits down at her desk. She opened up her laptop and accessed her private server. She was about to go back to work when she had the brilliant idea of hacking the DEO. She sat up straighter with a smirk on her face and started hacking the DEO mainframe server. She knew exactly how Winn had designed the security and knew how to bypass Brainy’s detection system, so hacking into the DEO was going to be a piece of cake. 

After about five minutes of carefully hacking the DEO, she had full access to the system. She started scanning through the cameras, starting with the med bay. She went through a few other rooms when she came across encrypted footage. Once Lena decoded it, she was met with footage of a very frustrated Kara, furiously stroking herself. Lena’s eyes widened. Kara’s entire body was full of unreleased tension. Her skin was tomato red. Her muscles all tensed and eyes shut. Kara was laying on the ground, trying to come. Lena could see the pain in her expression. She saw Kara reach for what looked like a fleshlight and force her length inside. Lena felt her pussy clench around nothing as she watched with her eyes and mouth wide open. Lena couldn’t look away. Instead she pulled the laptop closer to herself, accidentally pressing a button that turned on the sound. The sound of Kara growling frustratedly caught her off guard and she subconsciously responded with a whimper. She watched as Kara’s body stiffened up even more when suddenly, her back arched off the ground and her hands pushed down with immense force. Lena heard her cry out as she reached her climax. Kara’s body shook and she whimpered through the waves of aftershock. 

Suddenly someone knocked on her office door and she quickly shut her laptop, scaring herself from the sound. Her office door opened and Jess walked in.

“Miss Luthor, is everything alright?” Jess asked with concern.

Lena was about to respond when no words came out. Her throat was dry and she was very thirsty. She took a sip of her drink, letting the burn distract her from the throbbing between her legs. 

“Yes, everything is fine,” Lena managed to respond, making sure her expression was neutral.

“Okay, I have a few documents for you to sign,” Jess said as she handed her a folder.

“Is that all for today?”

“Yes. There’s nothing else on your schedule for today.”

“Okay, good. I am going to head out now, you can head home early,” Lena said as she looked through the papers in the folder.

“Um- miss Luthor? It’s already 6 o’clock.”

Lena froze. How long had she been staring at Kara.

“How long has it been since I came back?” Lena asked carefully. 

“You left at around 1, came back at 2:30. So it’s been a little over three hours,” Jess explained as she looks at Lena’s calendar on her tablet.

“Alright. Well then jess, have a good day. I’m about to head out anyways,” Lena responded, trying not to think about how long it took for Kara to come or how rough she was being.

“Goodbye Miss Luthor,” Jess said as she left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you guys wanted Lena to hack the DEO... It was an incredible idea. Thank you to those who suggested it. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectation and doesn't end up getting too weird. 
> 
> So... I made a tumblr account thing. don't know how to use it but y'all can reach me there. [username: thermalstar16]
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, I really appreciate them. And to everyone who left Kudos, thank you.  
> -M


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath? I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I haven't posted in a while. I was sorting some things out. Also I think I'm only going to post during week days from now on. I needed this chapter as some sort of transition because I have some things planned. (if that makes sense) Let me know what you think of it.

Lena was laying in bed panting after waking up from yet another, very hot and intense, sex dream about Kara. Her dream started off innocently. Her and Kara were sitting in her office eating lunch and Kara was smiling. She was talking about an article she was working on, moving her hands as she passionately recalled what one of her sources had said. Her arms flexing with every move that she made. And that is where things became less PG and more R rated. 

Lena was so focused on Kara’s biceps that she didn’t notice her stop talking. 

“Like what you see?” Kara asked with a low growl.

A smirk was plastered over her face and her ‘oh so innocent’ smile was long forgotten. Lena didn’t respond but instead nodded as she bit her lip. Kara’s pupils dilated almost instantly as her eyes shot down to Lena’s lips. Before Lena could react or say something, Kara was moving closer. The closer Kara came, the farther back onto the couch Lena leaned until she was practically lying down. Kara made her way up Lena’s body, hovering as her face was right above Lena’s. All Lena could do was stare into those hungry ocean blue eyes as she took in a shaky breath. Kara gently lowered herself, her lips barely touching Lena’s, as she spoke.

“If you like it so much, then maybe you should take it? Don’t you think?” Kara asked.

‘Who was Lena to deny her?’ Lena thought as she closed the gap between them and snaked her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling her closer and kissed her. She felt Kara’s hands slide up the side of her body as she worked to deepen the kiss. 

Kara brought her hands down to Lena’s thighs, pulling them up and wrapping them around her waist. Kara started placing kisses along Lena’s jaw as she ground her hips down against Lena’s center. A moan escaped Lena’s mouth as she felt Kara’s Length harden against her. Lena trailed one of her hands down Kara’s front and was about to unbuckle her pants when Kara quickly pulled back and stopped her. Lena was worried for a second until she saw the hunger in Kara’s eyes grow.

Kara didn’t do anything but let out a low growl that sounded like a warning. Lena whimpered in response, moving her head in order to expose her jaw. Before Lena could process what she did, Kara took her hands and pinned them over her head.

“Don’t move them,” she said as she looked deeply into Lena’s eyes. 

A shiver went down her spine as she watched Kara slowly make her way down her body. She didn’t kiss her or so much as touch her anywhere. Lena was about to complain when she felt a hand go under her skirt and rip her panties off of her body. Her eyes met Kara’s as she bit her lip, shaking with anticipation. Kara moved her hands along Lena’s inner thighs and then roughly pushed them apart. She took a finger and ran it through Lena’s folds before diving in, making Lena gasp in surprise. Kara was eating her out as if she had been starving her entire life. Her back was arching off of the couch and she was about to come when she was suddenly woken up by the ringing of her phone.

That was how she found herself laying in bed, panting, after a sex dream. She didn’t know how she was going to survive. She barely survived being attracted to Kara before accidentally watching her jerk off. What was she going to do?

Lena was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard another notification from her phone. She got up, sitting on the edge of the bed, put on her glasses and reached for her phone. It was a message from Kara asking her if she was awake. Lena sighed and typed out a response before she started taking her sheets off her bed. As soon as she finished, her phone rang. It was Kara again, but this time she was calling. 

_ “Lena?” _

“Hi Kara,” Lena said, grabbing a cup of water. 

“Hey, I just wanted to check in. Sleep well?”

Lena choked on her water and started coughing. She could hear Kara ask if she was okay but she was still trying to catch her breath. Suddenly there was a loud swoosh and Kara was standing right in front of her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

“Yep. I’m fine,” Lena responded, her voice hoarse, “you didn’t have to come all the way because I choked on water.”

“I was worried.”

Lena took in a deep breath and was hit with the same scent as the one from that day in her office. Office. Oh god, she was thinking about her dream again.

“I wanted to apologize,” Kara said as they both sat on the stools around Lena’s kitchen island.

“For what?”

“For not telling you I was going to be gone for a few days and then worrying you,” Kara said, lowering her gaze. 

“Yeah, what happened?” Lena asked as she tried to keep her heart rate steady. 

She did not want to explain why she was getting nervous about the events that transpired two days ago.

“I went into my first rut.”

“But you were gone for two days.”

“Yeah, well, rut and heat cycles last three to four days. So the day at your office was the first day. Sorry about that by the way.” Kara blushed.

Three days. Did Lena hear that correctly? Three whole days of being insanely horny.

“No no, there’s nothing to apologize for,” Lena smiled gently.

“So, do you want to eat breakfast? I haven’t seen you in a while and I missed you.”

“You missed me?” Lena asked, surprised that those words escaped her mouth. 

“Of course I did,” Kara said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

“Sure. Breakfast sounds nice. Lucky for you, my fridge is stocked and all I have to do for work today is check on some things in my lab.”

“Lena! Work on a Saturday?” Kara scolded jokingly.

“Says the person who will literally fly off for super emergencies at any time, even when it’s only a cat stuck in a tree,” Lena fired back.

“Not always. There are certain times where I let others handle things,” Kara pouted. 

“Breakfast here or at Noona’s?” 

“Here. I can help you cook,” Kara responded as Lena made her way around the island.

“Pancakes?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yessss,” Kara said with way too much enthusiasm.

“Alright, can you pass me the flower from the cupboard over there and the bowl from there?” 

Kara went to grab the flower and bowl and set it down onto the island, next to where Lena had taken out the butter, eggs, milk and salt.

“Can you get the vanilla please? I can’t reach it. It’s in the cupboard up here.”

Kara stood next to where Lena was standing and reached up to get the bottle of vanilla. When she did, Lena caught a glimpse of her abs and was immediately reminded of how hot her best friend was. 

In order to stop her mind from spiraling, she turned around and started putting the ingredients in the bowl. 

* * *

By the time they had finished making enough pancakes to serve an army, they had already cleaned up and were sitting down at the dining table. They were eating in comfortable silence when Lena spoke.

“Does it bother you?” 

“Does what bother me?” Kara asked, slightly confused.

“Does it bother you that you have to go through these changes alone?”

Kara thought about what Lena was asking before responding.

“Depends. This isn’t really a big deal for kryptonians since we didn’t actually have sex in order to have kids? We have something called the matrix that takes our gametes and makes a perfect, genetically engineered, kryptonian. We had suppressants that would pretty much stop our cycles completely so we never had to worry about it.” Kara shrugged.

“What did Alex say?”

“Nothing really. But Maggie kept teasing me,” Kara chuckled.

“Really? What did she say?” Lena smiled curiously.

“She said something about me not being so little anymore,” Kara mumbled. 

“Pardon?”

“She said I’m not little anymore,” Kara mumbled again.

“Kara, what did she say?”

“She called me ‘not so little’ Danvers.” Kara said quickly as she blushed and stabbed a piece of pancake with her fork.

“Not so little Danvers? Well she’s not wrong.” Lena said, internally cursing at herself for letting that out.

“Lena!” Kara giggled as she blushed and hid her face behind her hands.

Lena was horrified. Her and her best friend were having an innocent, sweet conversation and all her mind was able to focus on was the fact that said best friends probably had a big dick. Lena was definitely not going to survive.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> procrastination ans a fucked up sleep schedule are officially my greatest weakness. That and a whole lot of mental health issues. Take care of yourselves guys. :)

Kara was sitting on Alex’s couch ranting to Maggie, who was sitting on a chair next to her while Alex went to get herself a beer. Kara was having a crisis. She couldn’t stop thinking about Lena, especially after their breakfast together. The entire time they were together, her mind was only focused on Lena’s scent. Lena’s scent wasn’t the only one distracting Kara. She could now smell things she never could before, such as food from miles away, angry children, angry parents. She could even smell Alex’s neighbors, who she was sure just had sex. Over time, Kara learned how to tune out sound but her new sense of smell was simply overwhelming.

“What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to live like this? I have all these senses and it’s like when I just arrived at earth. I’m so overwhelmed. And then there’s Lena,” Kara said, frustrated.

“What about Lena?” Maggie asked with a smirk.

“She smells so good,” Kara said shyly, blushing as she looked away.

“Smells good? Shit, I keep forgetting that-”

“I’m an alien? Yeah. I know,” Kara interrupted Maggie.

“Hey, kid. I’m sorry. Must be hard,” Maggie said as she took a sip of her beer.

“I don’t know what to tell you. You’re the most useless Lesbian I have ever met. Even  _ I _ wasn’t this bad when I was crushing over Maggie,” Alex said as she sat down next to Kara and gave her a side hug. 

“What do I do? What if I lose control around her? I mean, yesterday when we were having breakfast together, I could barely control myself. I almost attacked her. I could feel her every move as if I were standing right next to her. And when she looked at me, I had to try so hard not to release sex pheromones. Sex pheromones Alex!” Kara hid her head in her hands.

“Why don’t you just tell her? Tell her that you’re madly in love with her and that you want to get in her pants,” Maggie suggested, “okay, maybe not the last part.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Alex asked, causing Kara to look at her.

“Because I… I don’t know.” Kara looked down.

“You’ll figure it out, little Danvers. Whatever happens… we’ve got your back,” Maggie comforted her.

“Thanks Maggie.”

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Lena was sitting at her kitchen island and was facetime Sam.

“So you’re telling me you keep having insanely hot sex dreams about sweet little Kara Danvers. As in, sweet puppy Danvers,” Sam asked Lena in disbelief.

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying. And it’s ruining everything. You know damn well that she has a great sense of smell and everytime I so much as see that hungry look in her eyes, it’s like I’ve lost control. I mean, have you seen her eat potstickers?” 

“Oh damn, you’re in trouble. She moans with every bite and her eyes.”

“You see what I’m dealing with?” Lena sighed as she tried to rid her brain of those sounds.

“Yes. She’s hot. I remember one time I walked in on her working out at the DEO and boy does she make good eye Candy. She was wearing a sports bra and some shorts that were really short,” Sam said, teasingly.

“You’re not helping.”

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Sam chuckled.

“Thanks.”

“You know, you could ask her to come with you to the gala this Friday. This way you’ll be able to dress up real nice and show her what she’s missing. You could be all fancy or whatever and if she doesn’t get the hint, then so be it. But if she does, then you could ask her to make those dreams come true,” Sam smirked at the end.

Lena thought about it for a moment. She could wear that green dress she had bought. It was a dress that had a low neckline and a really long slit up the side. The dress was flowy and absolutely gorgeous. Lena also thought about potentially seeing Kara in a suit and tie, or maybe a bowtie. Lena couldn’t shake the image from her mind. Kara would have her hair up in a perfect bun, exposing her neck. Oh what Lena would do to just bite down on it and listen to the sound that would come out of Kara’s mouth.

“Earth to Lena?” Sam said as she waved her hands in front of the camera.

“Sorry what?” Lena asked, trying to refocus on Sam.

“You thought about Kara in a suit, didn’t you?”

Lena simply blushed in response. 

* * *

Snapper was an ass and Kara was tired of him. She had pitched an article about the difference in healthcare accessibility for humans and aliens. His response was, “I don’t need an emotional puff piece that’ll lack legitimate facts.” Kara was furious. In the past, she could barely set aside her anger. But now, it was almost impossible for her not to lash out. Instead of exploding in his face, she took her dossier with her pitch and left the writers room. She mindlessly texted Lena to let her know that she was on her way for their daily lunch as she was leaving CatCo. She made her way to a nearby alleyway that didn’t have any cameras and then flew up into the air. As soon as she was above the clouds, she flew towards LCorp, breaking the sound barrier in order to release some of her anger. Kara was certain that had she not done so, she would most likely cause LCorp to crumble when she stomped through the building.

Thankfully, her flight had calmed her down enough that she was able to greet security and people she passed politely before making her way to Lena’s office. When Kara stepped out of the elevator, Jess immediately knew something was up. Kara was more tense than she had ever seen her before. The assistant gave her a small smile before letting her know that Lena was waiting and Kara simply nodded in response. Something was definitely up. 

Kara was still furious. She made her way through the doors of Lena’s office. As soon as she walked in, a specific smell hit her nose. It was Lena’s scent. Immediately Kara’s posture softened as she closed her eyes and stood there, taking in Lena’s scent. Lavender and cinnamon. The lavender took over Kara’s senses as she continued to feel her body relax and her mind calm down. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” Lena asked, walking over to where Kara was standing.

Kara opened her eyes and looked down at Lena. Lena was absolutely gorgeous as always. She was wearing a white blouse with black, loose dress pants and a simple black blazer on top. Her hair was down and she was wearing red lipstick.

“Yeah, just had a stressful day. Snapper is an ass,” Kara quietly responded as all the tension left her body.

Lena couldn’t believe that anyone would treat her Kara the way that Snapper did. It made her furious and she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. But, she knew that doing that would only make her life more difficult. Lena wanted to help the blonde reporter but didn’t know how. Before even really thinking about it, the brunette pulled Kara into a hug. 

It was as if Lena’s body knew that Kara needed this because she immediately melted into Lena’s embrace and sighed.

“Thanks, Lena, I needed that,” Kara said as she straightened up, not fully pulling away. 

Lena’s arms were resting around Kara’s neck as Kara’s rested on Lena’s waist. It felt familiar. It felt like that was where they were supposed to be. Lena felt her heart ache with the realization because she still didn’t know if Kara wanted the same thing. She was afraid of heart-break and didn’t know if she could handle being rejected from the beautiful blonde goddess that held so much of her heart in her hands. 

As if on cue, Jess spoke over the intercom letting Lena know that their food has arrived. Lena pulled away to let Jess know to let them in.

They were sitting in comfortable silence, opening the boxes of delicious smelling Italian food. Kara was probably the only person she could enjoy complete silence with and the thought of that made her smile. Regardless of how much Lena enjoyed this, she still needed to ask Kara whether she wanted to go to the gala with her.

“Kara?”

“Mhmm?”

“Are you free Friday night?” 

Lena’s heart rate picked up a bit. She knew that there was a high chance that Kara would think that she was just asking her as a friend. But the idea that she might understand it as a date made Lena nervous.

“Yes, I am,” Kara responded, patiently waiting for Lena to continue.

“Would you like to be my date to the Gala?” Lena asked, trying not to fidget too much, “I’m wearing this green dress and was thinking we could match. If you want to wear a dress or a suit, I can get you fitted. And please don’t worry about the cost. This is something I want to do.”

Lena looked so adorable in her almost Kara style ramble. Wait. Did Lena ask her to come as her date? Kara’s heart started to race. Lena was nervous. Why was she nervous? They were best friends. Unless, Lena really did ask her out on a date and she was afraid of being rejected. Kara was hoping that it wasn’t just her brain making up signals because if it was, she didn’t think she’d be able to control herself around Lena wearing a probably really gorgeous dress. 

“Kara?”

“Yes. Yes, I’d love to go with you,” Kara quickly responded. 

Lena’s face lit up with a bright smile, warming Kara’s heart. Kara was sure Lena was going to be the death of her. Not because she was a Luthor, but because Kara was head over heels in love with her. 


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the gala and men (not all of them) are assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a link with their outfits. I hope you can see it.   
> Enjoy :)

Friday came faster than Kara expected. She found herself pacing in her apartment while listening to Maggie and Alex trying to calm her down. Kara was nervous. Actually, nervous was an understatement. She had spent 20 minutes trying to figure out whether Lena asked her to be her date, as in plus one, or _date_ , as in “I want to kiss you by the end”. Kara was spiraling.

“Kara, just relax. You need to stop pacing before you make a hole in your apartment floor,” Alex sighed as she drank a sip of her beer. 

“I can’t relax Alex. I haven’t been this nervous in… well, forever. I am supergirl for Rao’s sake. I should be confident. And I’m an Alpha. So why am I so nervous?” Kara said, arms flailing as she did. 

“Because you love her,” Maggie said calmly as she approached Kara and placed her hands on her shoulders. 

“I was never the type for vulnerability or feelings until I met your sister. She threw me for a loop,” Maggie chuckled, “It’s okay to be nervous. All you have to do is try to just live in the moment and not worry too much. And tell her how you feel. Whatever happens, happens. If she reacts badly, all you have to do is come to Alex’s apartment after the gala and we’ll be waiting with ice cream. Okay?”

Alex walked up next to Maggie and leaned her head on her shoulder as they waited for Kara to respond. Kara just looked at them. Maggie was right that both her and her sister were thrown for a loop. And look where it led them. They were happily married.

Kara took in a deep breath and calmed down as she nodded.

“Alright then. Go get ready, Lena should be here any moment,” Alex said as she quickly gave her sister a hug.

“Is that the suit she got you?” Maggie asked, pointing to the garment protector hanging off of the room divider.

“Yeah. I haven’t seen it yet.”

“What are you waiting for?” Alex asked, “go put it on.”

Kara took the suit and hurried into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Lena was standing in her bathroom as she finished up her final touches to her makeup and hair. She had been on a call with Sam since she got home. Just like with Alex and Maggie, Sam tried her best to calm Lena down. It worked for the most part, but Lena was still nervous about seeing Kara. She was sure that once she saw her, she wouldn’t be able to form words.

Lena picked up her phone and walked to the front door, picking up her purse on the way. 

“How do I look?” She asked Sam. 

“You look amazing as always, Lena. Just put on that CEO confidence and go get your girl already.”

Lena smiled at her friend's antics.

“If you don’t get laid by the end of this evening, I will make my way to National City just to talk some sense into you,” Sam added, somewhat seriously.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully in response before double checking that she had everything.

“Miss Luthor, your car has arrived and is waiting for you downstairs.”

“Thank you, Hope. I have to go now.”

“Text me the details. I expect details Lena.”

“Goodbye Sam.”

“Bye Lena.”

After Lena hung up, she went to the limo and made her way to Kara’s apartment complex.

* * *

Once Lena had arrived, she texted Kara to let her know she was waiting outside. She got out of the limo and waited by the door of the car. She was leaning on the car and texting Jess, her assistant, about some gala details when she looked up and her jaw dropped. Blonde hair put up in a low bun with strands loose in the front. A white shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned. A green blazer, perfectly tailored to her, that showed off her broad shoulders. Matching green dress pants that were slim fitting and some black dress shoes. Lena could not take her eyes off Kara. When Kara stood right in front of her, a whiff of her scent flooded Lena’s senses. That, along with how hot Kara looked in the suit, sent shivers down her spine. Kara looked more than hot. She looked sexy. If Lena played her cards right, and Kara liked her back, she would definitely be the one to get Kara out of that suit that night. 

“Lena, wow. You look breathtakingly beautiful,” Kara said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Lena was wearing a beautiful green dress with a deep neckline. It was form fitting around the waist but flowed down Lena’s curves, accenting them perfectly. There was a slit up her leg and Kara could see her pale leg exposed. Kara took in a deep breath. Her heart was racing and all she could think was how beautiful Lena was. A wave of Lena’s scent hit her. Cinnamon with a hint of lavender and caramel. The delicious scent sent a wave through Kara’s body and settled in her lower abdomen.

“This is going to be a long night,” Kara thought to herself.

**[AN:[Here](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/16Iy9gPT8yquZt2GIHOy_x0VCbtjWnTCFngoDHdGw_sk/edit?usp=sharing) is a link with a photo of both of their outfits]**

* * *

Kara got out of the limo and straightened her suit. She then offered Lena her hand and Lena took it with a flirtatious smirk. 

“What a gentlewoman.” Lena said as she got out of the car.

“Of course m’lady,” Kara jokingly responded with a bright smile plastered on her face.

Lena playfully rolled her eyes but smiled at Kara.

“Dork,” Lena simply said.

“Yes, but you still love me,” Kara responded, apparently unaware of the affect those words had on Lena.

Lena’s heart raced as she thought how badly she just wanted to yell those words at Kara. Kara seemed to notice and turned to face Lena. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am,” Lena said, trying to calm her heart, “let’s go shall we?”

“After you,” Kara responded, letting Lena lead the way down the red carpet.

Photographers were yelling Lena’s name, trying to get her attention and telling her how to pose. Lena just stood there and let them take a few photos before Kara came up next to her again and rested her hand on Lena’s waist. Lena’s heart rate increased again but for a different reason than last time. Her mind plagued with the thought of how close Kara’s hand was to her ass. Lena did know how she was going to survive the night with Kara looking like a goddess and her body so close.

Before she knew it, they had made their way inside the building. Lena grabbed champagne for both her and Kara from one of the passing servers and turned to face the blonde. 

“I need to go chat with some of the investors. I’ll be busy for a while. But afterwards, I’m all yours. You can even show me your dancing skills.”

“Lena, I can’t dance,” Kara chuckled.

“Well, we’ll have to see. Won’t we?” Lena said with a look in her eyes that Kara couldn’t decipher. 

“Okay,” was all Kara could say before Lena made her way to one of the old white men in the middle of the room.

* * *

Kara was eating a whole bunch of Hors D'oeuvres as she listened to Lena’s steady heartbeat. Doc was right, she could smell people's emotions. She was a bit overwhelmed when she first arrived. Between all the bright lights, the loud chatter and the overwhelming scent of some men who probably have egos the size of america itself, she found it hard to ground herself. But listening to Lena’s heartbeat did the trick. 

Her heart rate was steady and even with some spikes, Kara knew Lena was okay. All of a sudden, Lena’s heartbeat sped up. Kara gave her a moment but when it didn’t slow down again, she looked around and found Lena talking to Morgan Edge. That son of a bitch. He was too close to her. He was way too close to her Lena. Lena’s posture was stiff and Kara could tell she was very uncomfortable. Despite the intense urge to intervene, she knew that Lena could handle herself, so she held back. She stayed in control until Edge decided he had a great idea and put his hand on Lena’s waist and pulled her close. 

Kara lost it. With the little control she had left, she managed to appear calm as she walked towards Lena. Her eyes were locked on Edge as she came up from behind Lena. Kara puffed her chest and let out a low grumble as she stood there for a moment, catching his attention. 

“Get your hands off of her,” Kara said in a low voice. 

To humans it may have sounded as though she was saying it simple in a lower register. But Lena could tell it was a deadly warning. She felt the rumble in Kara’s chest and immediately knew that if Edge didn’t leave her, Kara would do something she’d regret. 

“Or what? You’re going to sue me?” Edge laughed.

“Morgan, you should go,” Lena warned him.

“Oh come on, you know you want it,” he said, getting closer. 

Before Lena could say anything, Kara had taken one of her hands and placed it on Morgan’s chest. She pushed against him slightly, her eyes piercingly blue and angry. She continued to stare him down, unaware that she was releasing pheromones. 

“You need to leave. Now,” Kara said, the warning in her voice more evident.

Edge was speechless and terrified. Kara could feel him shake against her hand. Thankfully no one was aware of what was happening so he stepped away, straightened his blazer and left.

Kara turned towards Lena, looking to make sure she was okay. When their eyes met, Lena’s eyes were wide and Kara knew she had messed up. She lost control. Kara started to turn so she could leave when Lena caught her hand.

“Come with me.” Lena said quietly.

Kara nodded and let Lena direct them towards a balcony. They were completely alone. No guards and no other guests there to interrupt them.

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I overstepped. I should have let you handle it because I know you’re capable of handling assholes like him. I shouldn’t have released those pheromones and I should have let you-”

“Kara stop,” Lena interrupted her, “you did nothing wrong. I mean, it was a bit overkill but I liked it.”

“You did?” Kara froze. That last sentence completely caught her off guard. 

Lena walked up to Kara and placed her arms around her neck causing their bodies to be flush with one another.

“I did,” Lena said quietly. 

That’s when Kara realized that their faces were right in front of each other. They were so close that she was sure she could feel Lena’s heartbeat, even without super senses. 

“It was hot,” Lena whispered, pushing her body closer to Kara’s.

A pulse ran through Kara’s body and settled in her crotch. Her eyes dilated as she smelled a very strong caramel smell. Lena brought her lips closer to Kara’s, hovering and waiting for Kara’s next move. Without a second thought, Kara closed the distance. It was like fireworks on new years eve or hot cocoa and marshmallows. Everything in Kara’s mind just clicked into place. She felt like this is where she belonged. 

Kara put her hands on Lena’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer and Lena worked to deepen the kiss. When Lena pulled back for a breath of air, Kara looked into her eyes in complete awe. She listened to Lena’s fast heartbeat and took in all of Lena’s scent. 

“Is this a dream?” Kara asked in disbelief.

“God I hope not,” Lena whispered as she looked deeply into Kara’s eyes.

“Wanna get out of here?” Kara asked, unwilling to let go of Lena just yet.

“Take me home, Kara Zor-El.”


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut (not the best but I hope it still works)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short but I hope you still enjoy

Kara didn’t know how she got there. She was kissing Lena. Really kissing her. And it was hot. Lena’s arms around her neck, and her hands on Lena’s waist. Both pulling each other impossibly closer as they stumbled out of the elevator and into the living room of the penthouse. All Kara could think about were those lips. Those luscious, sweet, lips. Lena’s hands trailed down to Kara’s shoulders and they tugged on her blazer. Kara hastily took off her blazer and went to wrap her arms around Lena. Lena gasped in surprise when Kara lifted her up. The brunette wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist causing her dress to scrunch up. 

Lena couldn’t believe it. She would imagine the feeling of Kara’s skin against hers but it never came close to the way she was feeling in her arms. Kara moved Lens towards the kitchen and set Lena down on the kitchen island. Lena immediately moved her hands to Kara’s chest and began unbuttoning her shirt. Kara broke the kiss and moved her lips along Lena’s jawline. The blonde settled in the crook of Lena’s neck and gently bit down, causing Lena to moan. Kara moved her hands up Lena’s thighs and settled on her ass before giving it a squeeze.

Kara pulled back a little, allowing Lena to catch her breath, before asking, “is this really happening?” 

“God, I hope so,” Lena responded, her voice filled with desire. 

“Good!” Kara growled before closing the gap between them once again. 

Lena felt a desire pool between her legs. Kara’s strength, that growl. Lena’s senses were overwhelmed. The feeling of Kara’s lips against hers, her hands hot against her skin, her scent. Kara smelled like an ocean during a storm, full of power and lack of control, and Lena loved it. Lena loved how Kara seemed to get lost in her eyes. She loved the hungry look Kara gave her as she moved her hand up to unzip Lena’s dress from her back. 

Lena finished unbuttoning Kara’s shirt and started pulling it off of her body. Lena looked down and saw perfectly chiseled abs. She let her hands trail down as she looked Kara deeply in the eyes. Kara’s muscles tensed under her fingertips as her hand traveled lower when it stopped at her belt buckle. Instead of unbuckling her pants, Lena’s hand traveled lower and grabbed Kara’s cock firmly. A primal growl escaped Kara’s mouth as she ground her hips into Lena’s hand. 

“Bedroom?” Kara growled.

Lena nodded in response and Kara lifted her up and kissed her while carrying her to the bedroom. Lena took a deep breath as she felt the mattress hit her back. Kara had moved to kissing along her neck as her hands slowly peeled away Lena’s dress. She felt the fabric loosen around her waist and pulled off of her body. When Lena opened her eyes again, she was met with that hungry look Kara only has when she’s about to devour potstickers. Kara is about to devour her. That thought sent shivers down her spine. 

Kara was lost in everything that was Lena. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of her and it was getting increasingly difficult to not let out her alpha. She was determined to make Lena feel good, which was something both her and her alpha agreed on. Kara placed kisses along Lena’s body, mapping every inch of her in the process. Kara settled with her head between Lena’s thighs as she looked up. Lena looked disheveled in her lingerie and her messy hair. Kara loved it. She placed a kiss on the inside of Lena’s thigh, not breaking eye contact. She felt Lena shiver against her lips. And then Kara’s mind focused on scent so breathtaking and delicious that she lost all control of her alpha. It was caramel and it came directly from Lena’s center. Kara’s pupils dilated. She brought her hands up to Lena’s waist and ripped her panties off of Lena’s perfect body. Lena whimpered when Kara gripped her thighs, lifting her hips up just enough that Kara had easy access to all of Lena. Before Lena could process what was happening, Kara lunged forward and fucked Lena with her tongue. Kara was literally eating Lena out. It was as if she hadn’t eaten and this was the only thing that could satiate her hunger. 

Lena’s back arched off the bed and one of her hands flew down, gripping tightly at Kara’s blonde hair. Lena was in absolute heaven. She couldn’t think as she felt the pleasure build up inside her. Suddenly Kara pushed a finger into Lena, causing the brunette to cry out in ecstasy as she came. Kara continued to help Lena ride out her orgasm before climbing up her body and kissing her passionately.

Lena could feel Kara grinding into her as she waited for Lena to recover. She could feel the bulge in Kara’s pants and she felt big. Lena needed Kara immediately. She needed Kara inside.

“Kara, take off your pants and fuck me.”

Kara complied. She pulled back to stand up and pulled off her pants and shoes. Lena quickly undid her heels and took off her bra before settling in the center of the bed. She watched as Kara took off her sports bra before stopping at her boxers. She looked up at Lena, as if asking if she were sure this was a good idea. Lena bit her lip and looked seductively at Kara causing the alpha to growl and forget about her insecurities. Kara pulled down her boxers and Lena gasped. She was bigger than Lena had anticipated. Kara climbed on top of the brunette, kissing her passionately before pulling back slightly.

“Condoms?”

“Bedside table,” Lena said, panting. 

Kara got the condom and settled between Lena’s legs. She slipped it on and positioned herself against Lena. 

“You ready?” Kara asked, her voice primal with need. 

Lena nodded and watched as Kara pushed in gently. As soon as Kara bottomed out and Lena adjusted, Kara started thrusting in. It was gentle at first but quickly sped up as Kara got closer to her release. Lena felt herself get closer too as she watched Kara’s face contort in pleasure. Kara moved a hand towards Lena’s clit and started rubbing circles causing Lena to dig her nails into Kara’s back.

“Come for me, Lena.”

As soon as she heard those words escape Kara’s mouth, Lena came. Her walls clenched tightly around Kara and she moaned Kara’s name. 

“Don’t stop. Alpha don’t stop,” Lena said in between pants.

Lena cried out in pleasure until finally Kara came. Kara rut her hips against Lena, grunting with the effort. Lena felt another small orgasm wash over her as she watched Kara come. 

* * *

After she had come, Lena was spent. Kara went to clean up and throw away the condom before coming back to the bedroom. She lied down next to Lena, spooning her. She placed gentle kisses on her neck and puffed up with pride when she saw the marks she had left. 

“Mine,” Kara purred into Lena’s ear.

“I’m yours. My alpha,” Lena tiredly responded before falling asleep in Kara’s embrace.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure tooth rotting fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I had saved this as a draft and forgot to post it. My bad :/. I hope you enjoy though. I love writing fluffy stuff.

Kara woke up to a bright room filled with warmth. She felt light and happy. She somehow felt free, despite being weighed down onto the bed. She opened her eyes and looked down at her chest where she saw Lena laying on top of her, skin to skin. Her nose was buried in the crook of Kara’s neck as they just lay there. They were barely covered by the blanket yet Kara felt warm and knew that Lena was too. Kara listened to Lena’s heartbeat. It was calm and steady and formed a perfect rhythm with every breath she took. Kara was happy and her alpha was at peace. 

Kara took one of her arms and wrapped it around Lena, pulling her closer. She could feel how soft Lena’s skin was against hers and it made her smile. Last night wasn’t a dream. It had really happened. Part of Kara couldn’t believe it. Yet, as she held Lena in her arms, she thought that maybe this was real. How was this real? How was Lena real? 

“G’morning,” Lena mumbled against Kara’s neck.

“Good morning,” Kara quietly chuckled.

Lena gently placed one of her hands on Kara’s collarbone before drawing small circles on her skin. Kara purred at the sensation and turned to kiss the top of Lena’s head. 

“Any regrets?” Lena asked hesitantly.

Kara pulled back to look Lena in the eye and cupped her face.

“None,” she said as she kissed Lena deeply.

They separated and Lena smiled brightly and Kara could swear that she heard the brunette purr as she did. Kara gave Lena another quick kiss before pulling her in closer and wrapping her arms around her. 

“Last night was amazing,” Kara whispered as she brushed her fingers through Lena’s hair. 

“It was. I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” Lena added.

“Really?” 

Lena simply hummed in response. Kara and Lena stayed in each others arms until Kara’s stomach grumbled.

“Breakfast?” Kara suggested.

“Sure. What do you want to eat?”

“Anything really. You know I love food.”

“How about pancakes? Haven’t had those in a while.”

“Pancakes sound awesome.”

* * *

Much to Lena’s dismay, Kara got out of bed first. She pulled on her clothing from the previous night and quickly flew back to her apartment to get showered and changed. She returned wearing grey sweat pants and a black sports bra while her hair was up in a messy bun. She had begun setting out the ingredients for pancakes and was mixing them together when she looked up from the kitchen eyes and saw Lena. Lena was wearing short shorts, an over sized hoodie, black framed glasses and her hair was down. She looked breathtaking. Kara stopped what she was doing as she watched Lena join her with a smile on her face. 

“You look beautiful,” Kara said as she raked her eyes over Lena’s form.

Lena blushed before making her way around the island and giving Kara a kiss on her cheek.

“Let’s make pancakes before your stomach growls at us again,” Lena joked.

As if on cue, Kara’s stomach made a growl like noise, causing Kara to blush. Lena laughed and made her way to the bowl of ingredients to help Kara. 

Lena decided to cook the pancakes while Kara patiently waited. Watching how Lena moved so gracefully gave Kara an idea. She walked up behind Lena and leaned gently against her back. Lena hummed in response so Kara moved her hands onto Lena’s waist and brought her nose down to Lena’s ear. Lena drew a shaky breath as she felt Kara’s arms move from her hips to the front of her stomach. Kara moved Lena’s hair aside and placed a soft kiss onto her neck before letting out a low growl.

Lena’s legs were about to give in when she hear that growl. It was calling to her in a way she couldn’t explain and she loved every bit of it. Although the scientist part of her wanted to know as much as she could about Kara’s anatomy (for research purposes ;) ), her mind was too preoccupied whenever she was around Kara. This was a prime example. She was so close to burning the pancakes because she let herself get caught up in the kisses Kara placed on her exposed neck and the feeling of Kara’s hands making their way up the inside of her hoodie.

“Kara, if you don’t stop I might accidentally set the kitchen on fire.”

“You want me to stop?” Kara asked before gently biting Lena’s neck eliciting a moan from the brunette. 

“Umm… uh-”

“Just tell me and I’ll stop,” Kara said, smirking against Lena’s skin. 

Lena couldn’t speak. Kara’s hands were grazing the underside of her breast while her lips were marking Lena’s neck. When Lena leaned back against Kara, she could feel her length in her sweats which sent shivers down Lena’s spine. Lena could smell Kara. Her sunny beach and chaotic ocean scent was overwhelming as she felt herself sink into Kara’s touches.

Suddenly Lena heard her phone ring and a groan come from behind her. Whoever just interrupted this very hot and steamy moment was going to pay.

“You go check your phone in case it’s an emergency and I’ll take over making the pancakes,” Kara said as she stepped away from Lena as if she hadn’t just completely worked her up.

Lena turned around and kissed her before making her way to her phone on the island.

“It’s Sam,” Lena said, answering the phone.

“So? Did you do it?” Sam asked, not bothering to day hello.

“Good morning to you too,” Lena sighed.

“Oh my god. Your hair is down. You’re not wearing work clothes and it’s 11:30 am. Who are you and what have you done with Lena?” Sam said in a serious tone.

“Seriously?”

“Yep. So did you do it? Did you ask her to fuck you senseless?”

“Same stop,” Lena said quickly while intensely blushing. 

Kara chuckled as she listened them.

“Why are you blushing?” Sam asked confused, “you never blush, Unless-”

“Hi Sam,” Kara greeted as she walked into the frame of the camera.

“Oops,” Sam said apologetically.

“I better get back to flipping pancakes,” Kara said before making her way back to the pan.

“She’s making you pancakes? She’s totally a keeper.” 

Lena smiled as she hear Kara laugh at the statement.

“We made them together, thank you very much. But yeah, she is. Anyways. I have to go. These pancakes aren’t going to eat themselves. Bye.”

“Luthor. Don’t you dare hang up. Don’t-” was all Sam was able to say before Lena hung up and joined Kara who had layed the table.

* * *

“Something’s wrong.”

“Babe. I’m sure nothing is wrong. Things probably went really well.”

“Or they went terribly wrong. Remember the last time she closed herself off completely?”

“Yeah Mon-El really did a number on her.”

Alex and Maggie were sitting down on their couch, waiting for Kara to call them and tell them about how her evening with Lena went. Normally, if things went well, she would call first thing in the morning. If things went badly, Kara would come flying in and sit with them while they watched Lilo and Stitch as a distraction before she was ready to talk. But neither had happened. 

It was 2 pm and Kara still hadn’t called and Alex was nervous. She was afraid that her sister was hurt and she couldn’t do anything about it. So she just sat there, staring at her phone, while Maggie tried to calm her down.

“Why don’t you just call her and see what happens?” Maggie asked.

“That’s a good idea,” Alex said before clicking Kara’s contact.

The call went to voicemail and Alex was officially in worry mode. Kara always picked up the phone and if she couldn’t, she’d text. If there was a super emergency, Alex would know but there wasn’t and Kara wasn’t answering.

“Voicemail,” Alex said before getting up to grabbed her keys.

“Okay, now I’m worried,” Maggie said before joining Alex.

Shortly after leaving, they arrived at Kara’s apartment. Alex knocked on the door a few times and called out Kara’s name but no one answered. She took out the spare keys she had and unlocked the door to find her apartment empty. Alex walked towards Kara’s bed and saw the suit tossed onto the bed.

“She was definitely here. Question is, where is she now?” Alex mumbled to herself.

She knew the answer. Kara was either with Lena or somewhere all alone. Regardless, Alex couldn’t shake her feeling of worry and needed to make sure Kara was okay. Apparently, Maggie had a similar thought.

“Let’s pass by little Luthor’s place just in case. We wanna make sure that she’s okay,” Maggie suggested.

Alex nodded and they made their way to Lena’s apartment.

Alex and Maggie had been to Lena’s multiple times and were usually allowed to go up unannounced. They were on their way up the elevator when Alex felt a bit uneasy.

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Alex said to Maggie.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Alex and Maggie were met with a very topless Lena straddling and grinding into Kara. Kara and Lena immediately froze as they heard the elevator door close.

“Uh oh,” Kara said as she realized that her sister just walked in on her about to have sex with Lena. “Hey Alex. Hi Maggie.” Kara awkwardly smiled.

Lena quickly grabbed her hoodie and covered her front as she got off Kara.

“You forgot to call,” Alex said quietly, still in shock.

“Oh, sorry.” Kara responded while blushing intensely. 

Meanwhile, Lena was mentally yelling at herself for not telling security to not let anyone up unannounced. 

“Okay, so we’re going to go. Glad to see everything worked out little Danvers,” Maggie said as she pushed Alex into the elevator. Maggie tried her best to erase the image from her mind because she truly saw Kara as a little sister.

Alex turned to Maggie with shock still all over her face and said, “I need to bleach my brain.”


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not where I expected things to go, but there's a time jump and it gets maybe a little kinky? I don't know. It just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> If y'all have any ideas as to what you want to see in this fic, please let me know. I'm going to end it soon but some stuff is still definitely going to happen.

It had been two months since Lena and Kara had finally figured out that they both liked each other. Over these two months they found out that almost every one of the superfriends already knew that they were crushing over one another. Kara and Lena also went on a few dates. 

The first one was your classic dinner and movie night but instead of ending with a kiss, it ended with a broken couch and a couple of stained clothes. For the second date, Kara took Lena stargazing. They hiked in an area a little outside of National City and spent hours stargazing. Kara told Lena about how different the constellations of Earth's night sky were from Kryptons. It was sweet and Lena made sure to memorize the stories she was told about Krypton. On the third date, Kara had planned something simple like a walk in the park, ice cream and then cuddles and a movie. But, they ended up spending the evening at LCorp because Lena was still working on one of her projects that used alien tech.

Initially, Lena had felt guilty. Kara insisted that it was okay but Lena wanted to make it up to her. Lena found herself taking Kara with her into her private lab so she could quickly grab her things. When they arrived and Kara waited patiently, an equation caught her eye.

“I think that equation is wrong,” Kara said as she studied the white board that had information scribbled all over it. 

It was an equation that, if solved correctly, could potentially open up opportunities to apply String Theory and Special Relativity to space travel by folding space and time. It basically meant that time travel could be possible.(fake science alert) Yet, Kara wasn’t aware of that. All she knew was that equation was wrong and that she knew the answer.

“Pardon?” Lena asked, not thinking much of Kara’s statement as she looked for her tablet.

“I think I came across something like this back on Krypton. Scientists here call it string theory right? Anyways, the equation is wrong. Even if you do the math, the result would give you false data,” Kara continued nonchalantly. 

“What?” Lena asked in curiously, “are you sure? Quite a few well renowned physicists agreed that this equation, along with String Theory itself, revolutionized the way the scientific community approaches relativity.” There was a slight challenging undertone to her words, as if she wanted to see if Kara could do any better.

Kara walked up to the board and grabbed a marker before erasing parts of the original equation and all of the calculations underneath. Lena was hoping her research team wrote that down beforehand as she studied Kara, who was deep in thought.

“You’re trying to apply String Theory to space travel right?” Lena nodded in response. “Well,” Kara drew a diagram towards the side of the board before returning to the equation, “if you consider the seven dimensional vectors contributing to spatial shifts of objects, you can assume that similarly to how you can bend time, you can bend reality. Thus meaning you could theoretically bend the individual strings just enough to create a wormhole of sorts. If you use the magnetic field generators, you could stabilize the wormhole, creating a tunnel of sorts that will give you the ability of folding space and time.” As Kara was finishing up some of her notes, she looked towards Lena who’s jaw had completely dropped. 

Lena tried to mentally process what Kara had written, following along with her notes. She couldn’t believe it. Kara had just solved one of the most complex equations physicists on earth could come up with. 

“Lena?” Kara asked cautiously as she approached Lena, “Rao, I’m sorry. I should’ve asked first and-”

Lena cut Kara off with a hungry kiss. She moved her hand into Kara’s hair and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. When Kara caught on, she brought her hands to Lena’s waist before pulling her impossibly closer. The kiss was rough, intense and Kara loved it, although she didn’t know why it was happening. 

Lena was in absolute heaven. Her very adorable, very hot and sexy alpha just got even hotter and sexier. And all she did was solve that equation. Lena was so turned on by Kara’s intelligence that she knew, later on, she’d be slightly embarrassed. But at the moment, Lena had every intention of showing Kara exactly what she does to her.

Kara’s hands moved down from Lena’s waist and squeezed, causing Lena to moan into the kiss. Lena pushed one of her thighs between Kara’s legs making her moan at the friction against her length. 

“Lena, what are you doing?” Kara said, out of breath. 

“Take off your shirt,” Lena ordered.

“What?” Kara asked, slightly wide eyed but pupils completely blown.

“I said, take. Off. your. Shirt.”

Kara’s alpha growled at being ordered around but when Lena bit her lip, her alpha was more than willing to let Lena take the lead. Kara quickly unbuttoned her blouse before throwing it to the ground. Lena took one of her hands and placed it on Kara’s chest before slowly directing her backwards towards a couch. Lena’s eyes looked like that of a hunting animal, ready to devour its prey and never breaking eye contact. It sent shivers down Kara’s spine and settled in the tent in her trousers. 

Kara was at a loss for words. When she solved the equation she expected maybe a little amazement, nothing more. What she didn’t expect was Lena slowly kissing her way down her body while she sat on a couch in her private lab. 

For someone who pretty much attacked Kara earlier, Lena was now taking her time. She slowly kissed down Kara’s chiseled jaw, down her neck, her chest, her abs. When Lena reached her stomach and placed a gentle kiss right above the belt buckle, Kara’s hips bucked with anticipation. Lena smirked as she brought her hands up to unbuckle Kara’s belt and undid the button and zipper of her pants. Kara was losing it. She was so close to grabbing Lena’s head and fucking her throat, but she knew that she needed to take it slow. Her hands were curled up in fists beside her as she waited for Lena’s next move.

Lena was loving this. She loved how Kara was struggling to control herself, especially around Lena. She also loved it when Kara let go of control. Lena got up and walked towards the door of her lab. She heard Kara whimper so she turned her head around over her shoulder and smirked at her knowingly. She pressed a few buttons on the panel next to the door before the room was suddenly lit up in red. After accidentally watching Kara at the DEO that day, Lena had some idea. Way too many ideas but now that her and Kara were dating, she could use them.

Lena walked back over to Kara before leaning over her and taking her chin into her hand to speak to her.

“Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to pull off your trousers, and make you come. Alright?”

All Kara could do was gulp before Lena was on her knees again. Lena pulled at Kara’s pants, taking them off before settling in between her legs. She rubbed one of her hands back and forth along Kara’s length, feeling just how hard she was. Lena took one of her hands and pulled Kara’s boxers down and watched her cock spring free. Lena could feel her mouth water at the sight. Lena roughly gripped it before jerking Kara off at a tortuously slow pace. When she felt like she was hard enough, Lena brought her tongue to the tip and licked it. Kara bucked in her hands again, this time shaking with anticipation.

Before Kara could fathom what was going on, Lena had about half of her length in her mouth and Kara was seeing stars. Lena sped up a little, her head bobbing up and down. Kara couldn’t help herself and bucked into Lena’s mouth. Lena pulled back abruptly and Kara was about to apologize before Lena put a finger against her lips.

“I want you to fuck my mouth. I’ll tap your thigh if I need you to stop. Got it?”

Kara was in too much shock to respond to Lena’s words so she just nodded and Lena smirked. Kara didn’t think that she’d be the type of person to enjoy any of what Lena was doing, and she had done her research, but it was Lena. And she loved everything Lena did.

That’s how she found herself fucking Lena’s mouth instead of the date she had planned. Initially, Kara had gone slow but after she got lost in everything that was Lena, Kara’s hips sped up. 

Lena was so turned on. She was afraid that Kara might freak out but here she was and she was very, very turned on. She could feel her clit throbbing and her pussy clenching around nothing. Her face was being mercilessly fucked and she could feel Kara’s self control slipping away. She wanted Kara. She needed Kara in a way she couldn’t explain. Lena moved one of her hands to her center and started rubbing when she felt Kara was close. 

Kara was so close. She was so, so close and was going to have to pull out soon. She tried. She really did. But just as she was about to come, Lena had forced herself all the way down onto Kara’s length, causing Kara to bottom out. Lena’s hands moved faster around her clit and she came as she felt the hot spurts of come shooting down her throat. It was incredible. Kara was in absolute euphoria as her breath caught in her throat and she shook from her orgasm. 

Lena pulled back and sat up on Kara’s lap. She nuzzled against Kara’s neck, trying to catch her breath.

“That was awesome,” Kara managed to say.

“Yeah,” Lena responded, her voice still hoarse, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen myself as the blowjob type but I think I really like making you feel good.” Lena felt drunk even though she didn’t drink. It wasn’t the kind of drunk you’d feel with alcohol. Whatever it was, it made her feel dreamy.

“Wanna go home and eat something?” Kara suggested.

“Of course you’re thinking about food right now,” Lena chuckled.

“Of food and you.”

* * *

When they got back to Lena’s apartment, both Lena and Kara got changed and cleaned up before cuddling up against one another on the couch. Lena still felt all dreamy and out of it but she chalked it up to finally being happy and never really experiencing this kind of happiness before. Snuggled up to Kara with a big belly burger and a movie. She was happy.


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after I suppose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long but here ya go. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I also deleted the authors note chapter. Just fyi.

Kara and Lena had been together for around two months now. Ever since that evening at the gala, Lena’s intense and hot dreams rarely ever happened. This was mainly because now, instead of dreaming, she could just do it. But also because she was satisfied, until she wasn’t. 

It was just like any other Thursday morning and Lena had woken up from the most intense sex dream yet. Her and her bed were covered in sweat and her blankets were abandoned somewhere on the ground. Her heart was still pounding and she felt like she was burning between her legs. She was a complete mess. She tried to get out of bed but was hit with a sudden, very intense cramp that left her feeling empty. Although it was painful, she felt a sudden pang of need for something. No, someone. Kara. She needed Kara. What the hell was going on? 

Lena tried to move again and this time, it wasn’t as painful. She made her way into the bathroom and into the shower. Her skin felt like it was on fire so she made sure the water was cold. She stood there and let the water flow down her body as she tried to catch her breath. She had never felt anything like this before. Maybe it was just the flu? 

After Lena got out of the shower, she went and got dressed. She wanted to wear a fitted skirt and this blue blouse but when she touched the material, she couldn’t stand it. She ended up choosing soft textured, black dress pants with a loose white blouse which she tucked in. Her bra was unusually uncomfortable but she couldn't go to work without it so she set aside her discomfort.

She quickly threw her sheets into the laundry basket before heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She had put her hair into a tight bun and had decided on a simple necklace. The thought of breakfast sounded appealing for the first time in a while so she decided to ask Jess to get her some breakfast from Noona's on her way to work. 

When she got into the elevator, another painful cramp hit her. She had to lean onto the wall to avoid falling, waiting for the pain to pass. Once it did, she straightened up and started fanning herself. It was insanely hot in this elevator and Lena needed to get out of it. The cramps were manageable and she had had similar issues in the past when she was overworking herself so it didn’t scare her. Surprisingly, Lena didn’t even consider the fact that she wasn’t working as much as she used to and she had been regularly taking care of herself at Kara’s request. Her mind was too busy thinking about Kara. Lena thought that if she were to get her work done early, she would be able to spend the rest of the afternoon curled up in Kara’s arms. Or possibly being fucked senseless. Either option worked for her at the moment. She kept thinking of Kara as she made her way to work.

* * *

“Easy, I’m not taking your donuts. I’m just getting my phone from next to them,” Alex said when Kara growled at her. 

Kara simply huffed in response before picking up her box of donuts and holding it close to herself before eating one. Kara had no idea what was going on with her. She had been on edge since she woke up and didn’t know why. 

“Kara, you wanted to see me?” Doc asked calmly.

“Yeah,” Kara said as she got up, still protecting her donuts. 

“Come with me,” Doc motioned for her to follow.

Kara had followed Doc into her office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. The office wasn’t large but it wasn’t small either. There was a desk in the back center of the room and some plants in both of the corners. There was a screen on the wall behind Doc’s chair. On the opposite side of the room there was a small couch on the wall to the right and some yoga mats next to it. There were also a few small weights and a roller laying on the ground. The walls on the side of the door had a window that took up the top half of the wall. All in all, it looked like a doctors office. 

“What can I help you with, Kara?”

Kara hesitated for a moment before answering, “how do I know if my rut is approaching?”

“You’ll feel more on edge. You’ll become a bit more possessive and easily aggravated. Your senses will be heightened and you’ll sometimes be aroused in unusual situations,” Doc calmly answered.

Kara looked down at the donuts she was holding tightly against her chest before embarrassedly loosening her grip on them. Doc noticed and smiled at Kara. She looked through a drawer in her desk and pulled out a small pencil case looking pouch. She handed it to Kara and closed the drawer.

“That pouch has some special condoms and morning after pills if you chose to spend this rut with a partner.”

Kara’s jaw dropped a little. How did Doc know? As if sensing her question, Doc responded.

“I can smell your rut pheromones and I’ve noticed how you’ve been acting differently since last week’s check up,” Doc smiled.

Kara smiled back before a realization hit her.

“What if I hurt her?”

“You won't. Do you care about her?”

“Yes.”

“Then your instincts will tell you to protect her. Just make sure that the line of communication is open between you two and that you stay observant. Plus, if I’m not mistaken, we do have some portable red sun lamps that you could discreetly borrow,” Doc winked.

Kara laughed as she thought about Doc’s words. Rao, she hoped that she was right because she did want to spend her rut with Lena. 

“Just go talk to her and take today and tomorrow off. It’s Thursday so you have the weekend too,” Doc suggested.

“I will. Thank you Doc,” Kara said before leaving the office with her donuts and the pencil case. 

After Kara left, Doc picked up her phone and called someone.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hi, sweetie.”

_ “Hi. What’s up?” _

“I just talked to Kara. She had some questions about her rut.”

_ “Yeah? Did something happen?” _

“No. She was just curious. Anyways, I was just about to go out for lunch. Care to join me?”

_ “Sure. I’ll be there in ten.” _

Doc hung up and opened up her laptop to continue working.

* * *

Kara was going to go talk to Lena. She needed to talk to her now before her rut really started to affect her. She called Cat and let her know that she needed the rest of today and tomorrow off before making her way to LCorp. She was flying towards Lena’s office, thinking about what she was going to say. Her and Lena have been intimate, very intimate, since they started dating. But Kara never really mentioned her rut and what would happen. Maybe she felt ashamed that during those days she was reduced to a needy, aggressive mess that needs to reproduce. No, needed to control assert dominance while simultaneously letting go. Kara hated the idea of letting go. She was afraid of hurting people, especially Lena. What was she going to tell her? That she wanted to bury her dick in her pussy and keep it there?

Before Kara could continue to spiral, she arrived at Lena’s office. As she landed on the balcony, she was hit by a sweet scent that made her drool. Kara made her way to the glass door and when she opened it, she was taken aback by the intensity of the scent. It was Lena. Lena smelled so… delicious. Kara felt the bulge in her pants grow as she walked into the threshold of the office. 

When she arrived she couldn’t think. Her alpha stuck in place from the overwhelmingly sweet scent. She could taste it in the air whenever she breathed in. Her eyes locked with Lena’s and they stared deeply at each other. Neither breaking eye contact. It was as if Kara was hunting her prey. 

The super took in another deep breath before primally growling “Mine.”

Lena whimpered in response. She got up from the couch she was sitting on and slowly made her way to Kara, who was still stuck in place. As soon as she entered the blonde’s personal space she doubled over in pain due to the intensity of her cramp. 

Kara immediately snapped out of her daze and her protectiveness took over. She crouched down, checking to make sure Lena wasn't hurt. When she didn’t see anything, she asked her what was wrong.

“It hurts. It hurts so much Kara,” Lena cried, causing Kara’s heart to clench.

She quickly made her way to Jess’ desk and let her know that her and Lena were going to leave due to an emergency.

When Kara returned to Lena, she gently scooped her up and held her close to her chest. Lena immediately relaxed and buried her nose in the crook of the hero’s neck. 

“It’s okay Lena. I’m taking you to the DEO, okay?”

Lena simply whimpered in response. She didn’t have the energy to argue and tell her alpha she was fine. Instead, she weakly buried her nose even further into Kara’s neck. 

Kara was getting really worried. Lena had never reacted like this before. It was as if she was about to fall asleep in her arms. Kara took in a deep breath and groaned as she realized jus how good Lena smelled. Thankfully, her alpha agreed that she needed to make sure Lena was okay before anything could happen. 

Kara let her sister know what happened and made her way to the DEO.

* * *

When she arrived, Alex had already prepared a bed for Lena in the med bay, where Kara gently placed her. Alex could sense that something was off when Lena whined as Kara stepped back a little. 

“What happened?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know. I just showed up at her office and when she came close to me, she collapsed from pain. Alex, did I do this to her?”

“No you didn’t,” another voice responded. It wasn’t someone Kara knew so she quickly turned around and growled. 

The strange woman that had spoken immediately barred her throat in response. It wasn’t until Doc showed up behind her that Kara stepped back a little. Doc gave Kara a stern look that said “back off” and Kara complied. 

“Kara, this is my mate, Elena,” Doc said cautiously, “she is not here to hurt anyone.”

Kara immediately felt ashamed and backed off. She then turned back to Lena who appeared to be in and out of sleep.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Kara apologized.

“It’s alright. So, what’s going on?” Doc responded before sniffing the air, “babe, are you going into heat?”

Elena looked at Doc and shook her head. Doc’s focus immediately shifted onto Lena.

“Kara, I think Lena’s going into heat,” Doc carefully stated.

Alex and Maggie looked confused by this entire interaction. What did Doc mean by mate and who is this Elena lady? 

“Heat?” Alex asked.

“As in the werewolf fantasy thing?” Maggie added.

Alex looked at her confused.

“What, I was curious once,” she responded defensively.

“Yes, heat. It’s like a rut but for omega’s,” Elena added, “I’m an omega and Doc and Kara are alphas.”

Kara tried to process everything everyone was saying. She looked at Lena and then looked back at Doc.

“How?” is all she could say. 

Everyone could tell Kara was having a hard time restraining herself. Doc was sure that all she wanted to do was hold Lena. So Doc decided to quickly explain to relieve Kara’s thoughts.

“Maybe your pheromones had an effect on her or maybe she isn’t fully human. Either way, you need to take her to her place and take care of her. You’re going into rut and she’s going into heat. So both of you are going to need each other for the next few days,” Doc explained.

Kara took Doc’s words in and breathed. 

“So she’s going to be okay. Good,” Kara said to herself and then turned to Elena, “did you get affected by Doc’s pheromones?”

“No. I am also Xentorian,” Elena answered, “may I suggest something?”

Kara nodded.

“Bring hot water bottles. For the first day only hold her until she tells you otherwise. Be patient with her but don’t worry too much about hurting her. Omega’s are resilient. And if you need anything, Mack and I will be more than willing to help. We’re mated so our dynamics won’t affect you. Plus, they’re a doctor with experience in this field,” Elena explained.

“They? Heat? Omega? What is going on?” Alex asked, very confused by the situation in front of her.

“My pronouns are they/them and don’t worry guys. I’ll answer your questions once Kara and Lena here are set,” Doc explained.

Kara took a moment to think but was distracted by the pained whimper Lena let out. Kara then lifted her into her arms before turning to the other.

“Thanks guys. I’ll let you know if I need you. I’m going to be at Lena’s. Alex can you cover for me at work?” Kara asked.

Alex nodded. Before anyone could say anything else, Kara left.

“So you’re Xentorian,” Alex asked Doc. 

“Yep.”

“And you let the entire DEO misgender you for the past year like it was nothing,” Alex added.

“You did what?” Elena interrupted, “babe, we talked about this.”

“I know. I just never got around to it. You know how awkward it makes me feel,” they rescinded defensively.

“You guys sound like a married couple,” Maggie said.

“We technically are. Just not legally recognized I suppose,” Doc answered.

“Why not?” Alex asked. 

Elena shrugged. “I don’t know. We should think about it though.”

“Hey, we were about to go for lunch. Want to join us?” Doc suggested. 

Maggie and Alex shared a look before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost complete. I wanted to create some time jumps and wanted to know if you saw Kara and Lena having kids or something. I don't like kids so I don't know how I feel writing about them.


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you guys have been waiting for. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Lena woke up sweaty. Her stomach cramping every few seconds. Her skin was so sensitive that she had taken off her clothes. She was breathing fast and hard. Her hands grabbing at her sheets looking for something. She was so turned on that she felt like if she didn’t come soon, she might die. It felt horrible. She began whining and letting out needy moans. One of her hands started trailing down her body until she got to her hip bone. She was just about to go lower when she heard a loud growl and froze. Chills spread across her skin and a more intense heat settled between her legs. A strong, musky scent of vanilla and a tamed chaos filled her nose as she tried to be as still as possible. She was looking up at the ceiling but could feel eyes on her. She could feel Kara’s eyes on her. 

With the realization that her alpha was watching, Lena decided to test her alpha’s patience. She bit her lip and moved her hand lower. Immediately, a louder, more dangerous growl erupted from the darkness of her room. Lena was just about to move her hand lower when, with a gust of wind, Kara was on top of her and was holding her wrist firmly. 

“Mine,” she growled before nuzzling into Lena’s neck.

The omega’s entire body shivered and her cramps subsided. Kara’s scent and weight was like a balm on her senses. Her skin still felt too sensitive to be touching Kara’s clothing but it felt better than before.

“Kara, clothes,” Lena quietly croaked. 

A second later, Kara was laying naked on top of her. The skin to skin contact caused Lena’s omega to purr with satisfaction. And for a second, a cloud lifted off of Lena’s mind.

“Kara. What is happening to me?” Lena asked, not sure if she should be afraid or not.

“You’re in heat,” Kara mumbled against Lena’s neck, “I’m in rut.”

“Heat? What do you mean by heat? You mean like,” Lena trailed off.

“Yes. Doc thinks that my rut triggered something in you which triggered your heat,” Kara explained.

“Is that why you smell so good?” Lena asked, her mind already wandering.

“You can smell me?” Kara asked as she lifted her head.

“Yea. You smell like vanilla and oceans. It’s not the same as the actual scent but it's the closest description I’ve got,” Lena explained, “Kara?”

“Yea?”

“Can I smell you?” Lena asked, “wait. No that sounds weird. Ugh. what is happening to me?”

“Lena relax,” Kara chuckled, “this is normal. Come here.”

Kara changed their positions so Lena was laying on top of her and let her nuzzle into her neck.

“You smell good,” Lena hummed against Kara’s skin.

“You smell good too.”

“Really? What do I smell like?”

“Something like lavender and cinnamon. But it totally works. You also smell like caramel when you’re aroused.”

Lena hummed and began grinding her hips onto Kara’s thigh. 

“Do I smell like caramel now?” she asked and Kara froze.

Kara had never been with an omega in heat and was new to how her pheromones were affecting her. She didn’t want to scare Lena away by letting go but she was also having a lot of trouble holding her alpha back. It was already hard enough to control herself outside of her rut. But now?

Lena moaned as she ground down harder before she spoke, “Kara darling, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she croaked.

Lena smirked. She got off the alpha and rummaged through her drawer. She straddled the alpha with a controller in her hand.

“What is that for?” Kara asked curiously.

Without saying a word, Lena bent down and kissed Kara passionately. She felt Kara hold back and growled. She then pressed a button and the entire penthouse lit up in red. 

“Red sunlamps?” Kara smiled, “how’d you know?”

Lena blushed. 

“Let’s just say that I’ve thought about it.”

“You’ve thought about me fucking you while I’m rutting?” Kara growled.

Lena’s pupils dilated and in an instant, Kara was on top. She was no longer holding back and kissed the omega passionately.

* * *

Doc, Elena, Maggie and Alex decided to go to a local Italian restaurant for lunch. They were seated at the back of the restaurant with a little more privacy which allowed them to talk about Doc and Elena’s alien heritage.

“What was it like? Ya know, with everyone always going sex crazy?” Maggie asked in between bites.

“It’s definitely very different from how things work here. Sex on Earth is so taboo. When we first arrived we were so confused as to why people became uncomfortable when talking about basic needs. Here you have sex between closed doors and that threw us off,” Elena explained.

“Wait. What do you mean closed doors? Did y’all have sex in public?” Alex asked, shocked.

“Yes?” Elena hesitated.

“You make it sound weird. It was considered normal. We have very specific needs and often need intimacy to remain sane and grounded. There were specific areas where it was prohibited. Those areas were work spaces, government properties, other people’s private properties. But public spaces such as general parks didn’t have those rules. We still had parks where it was forbidden but in general we never hid our sexual desires,” Doc explained.

“I’m going to be honest. I don’t know whether to be impressed or appalled,” Alex joked.

Elena laughed and Doc smiled.

“What about unwanted pregnancies and sexual assault and stuff? How do you guys deal with that?” Maggie asked.

“Well. It is mandatory for everyone who wishes to have a carefree sex-life to take birth control and regularly go to clinics to get tested for sexually transmitted diseases. The birth control was a patch that we would wear during our heats. In terms of rape and unwanted sexual advances. Our bodies secrete specific hormones whenever we are with someone willingly. All parties involved would be tested to see if the hormone was present. If it wasn’t, the aggressor would be prosecuted accordingly. Because of this, certain drugs are banned so this hormone can’t be triggered unnaturally. But even then a few victims and aggressors slip through the cracks,” Elena answered.

“Elena convinced the board of governors to create a point system that if someone is accused of forcing themselves on another and is not convicted, they get a marker on their profile. So if it were to happen again, they would be assessed more strictly. If an individual gathers three markers, they are immediately banned from public safe spaces. The locations where having intimate interactions with another person is allowed,” Doc added.

Maggie and Alex’s mouths hung open. They were shocked and could barely believe that what they were saying was true.

“Wow,” Maggie spoke, breaking the silence, “that's very… cool?”

Doc chuckled.

“Yeah I guess. Although I agree with some of the modesty earth has. It allows for a life that doesn’t necessarily revolve around sex and creates potential for an inclusive space for those with disabilities and asexual folks,” Doc sighed.

“Are you kidding? Earth is not that inclusive,” Alex laughs.

“I did say  _ potential _ ,” Doc added with a smile. 

All four of them continue talking for a while longer, enjoying each other’s company and becoming well acquainted with one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lena was beginning to think that Kara was evil. She was evil and she was going to be the death of her.

“Kara, it hurts,” Lena whined.

“I know baby. I know. I’m going to make you feel so good,” Kara vowed as she kissed slowly down Lena’s squirming body.

Kara’s left hand found Lena’s and held on tight while the right one held her hips down onto the bed. Then the alpha licked a straight line down her omega’s body and before stopping right above her groin. Lena held her breath with anticipation. She could feel her alpha’s hands move down to her hip and caress her outer thigh. She could feel how her fingers curled in towards her inner thigh. She could feel how they started pushing her legs apart and before she knew it, air was being gently blown onto her center. She arched her back in search for more friction and let out a deep, needy whine. Her hand moved into the blonde’s hair and she looked down.

The sight before her was magical. Kara was looking up at her as if she were a five course meal. Scratch that. As if she were potstickers. She looked hungry, like she was about to feast. And the sight made Lena burn with desire. Kara pushed her legs onto her shoulders and leaned forward. Lena threw her head back, the sight being too much for her to handle.

“Kara, fuck me,” Lena begged, her grip on the blonde’s hair tightening.

“With pleasure,” Kara whispered before diving in.

Lena’s back arched in ecstasy. She was already so close and began moving her hips as she chased her orgasms. But Kara wouldn’t let her. She just took her time eating Lena out as if she was trying to savor the flavors in her mouth. Kara teased Lena’s clit by gently brushing over the sensitive tissue and then buried her tongue into her cunt. Kara’s tongue was heaven. She kept jumping back and forth from her clit to her entrance, pushing Lena as close to the edge as possible. 

Lena was so close. She could feel it. Her omega was practically celebrating and thrumming with excitement. But before she could come, Kara pulled away. 

“Karaaa,” Lena whined.

Kara growled.

“Not yet. Gonna make you feel good. You’re not allowed to come until I tell you to,” Kara said hoarsely.

The alpha slowly moved up Lena’s body as if she were prey and then hungrily kissed her. Lena let out a guttural moan as she felt Kara’s shaft bump her inner thigh. If the alpha was going to tease her, Lena was going to tease her too.

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s chest and began pushing the alpha until she was laying on her back.

“Wanna taste you,” Lena said into the kiss. 

She trailed hungry kisses down Kara’s body and watched as her muscles clenched in response. She went lower and lower, her hands trailing circles on Kara’s inner thigh. Kara could only describe the sight of Lena between her legs, her ass up in the air as she teased the base of her cock, as heavenly.

And then Lena took her into her mouth. Kara’s alpha growled loudly in satisfaction. She was barely able to keep her hips still as she watched the love of her life suck her dry. She needed to come and she needed to now. 

Kara gently placed one of her hands in Lena’s hair, as if asking for permission to fuck her face and Lena simply smirked. Without any response, Lena began swallowing the rest of Kara’s length, causing the alpha’s breath to hitch. Once her nose met the small, soft patch of hair at the base of her alpha’s large cock, Lena contracted her throat and watched how Kara’s entire body shook with anticipation. Lena internally smirked at having the alpha right where she wanted her. She then slowly lifted her head making sure to add extra suction to the last few inches before releasing her cock with a pop.

“You’re such a tease,” Kara breathed out.

“So were you. Now unless you want one of the slowest build ups to an orgasm you should probably get up and fuck me!,” Lena ordered.

Kara’s eyes became black with desire. She got up and sped to the bedside table where she had left the pouch Doc gave her. She then pulled out a small packet and opened it.

“This is birth control. It’s a patch that you put on your shoulder,” Kara explained.

Lena’s omega whined at the idea of not carrying pups.

“I know, sweetie. But we need to talk about this when we’re not going sex crazy,” Kara comforted, moving over to Lena and gently placing one of the patches over her shoulder. She then placed one on her own and gently kissed the omega. 

“Now, how about I fuck you into oblivion?” Kara husked.

Lena pounced. She jumped into Kara and hungrily kissed her. The alpha didn’t wait another second and pushed her omega into the mattress below them. She began grinding her hips in search of friction. Lena brought her hips up, panting and whining in expectation.

“Inside. Inside now,” Lena huffed.

Without another word, Kara pushed in her length and began thrusting with abandon. Her thrusts were deep and hard which made Lena cry out in ecstasy. She was so close and could feel her alpha’s length throbbing inside her. She wanted to come. She wanted to come so bad.

“Don’t come yet,” Kara ordered.

Lena whined but nodded. Her hands were gripping tightly onto Kara’s back. Her nails were digging into her skin, leaving scratch marks behind. She brought her mouth to Kara’s shoulder and gently bit down. She wanted to mark. She wanted to claim her mate. She wanted Kara to claim her. She didn’t fully understand what she was feeling but she knew what it meant. It meant that her and Kara would be bound for the foreseeable future. 

Lena felt Kara’s teeth skim the sensitive skin n her shoulder and made up her mind. She gently pulled back from the alpha who was still thrusting into her. She looked into Kara’s gorgeous blue eyes and said-

“Mark me. Claim me. I’m yours. Always have been. Always will be.”

Kara hesitated, “are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Kara smiled and kissed Lena sweetly.

“Okay. Mark me now and then I’ll knot you and mark you at the same time,” Kara said.

At the mention of knotting, Lena’s omega whined with need. She nodded and bit into her mate’s shoulder. As soon as Lena broke the skin, a sense of euphoria filled Kara. She felt at home. She felt safe.

Once Lena had pulled away, Kara flipped her around and began thrusting into her from behind. Her thrusts were fast but not as deep as before because the knot was beginning to grow at the base of her cock. Kara pushed Lena’s shoulders down onto the bed and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“Come for me, Lena.”

With that, Kara forced her knot in and bit down onto Lena’s left shoulder. Lena was in heaven. She could feel how her orgasm shook her body. And with every shallow thrust from behind her, the waves of aftershock made her come again. She was milking her alphas cock for everything she was worth. Most importantly, she felt at peace. Every negative thought and every bad voice was gone. It was just her and Kara in her room, madly in love.


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end. The entire story is 59 pages long in my google docs. Never thought I'd write this much. It's been a tough year for everyone and I'm sorry for not being consistent. I plan on finishing my other stories before I start anything else. Also, I am determined to post one story at a time from now on so I can at least stay on track. Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It had been almost a year since they had started dating. Kara and Lena decided to move in together shortly after sealing the bond. It was too difficult to be away from one another after having been mated. 

They were currently sitting cuddled together on the corner of Lena’s couch while listening to Winn talk about his many failed first dates. It was game night and everyone was there. Doc, Elena, Alex, Maggie, Winn, Brainy, J’onn and even Sam. They had originally planned on playing all night but after having dealt with a tough day of Supergirl work, they decided just to relax and spend the night in each other’s company instead. 

Everything was going great. Lena had her friends and her family around her. She was happy. She used to think that she would never get this. But here she was.

After Lena’s heat was over, she ran some tests and found out that she was, in fact, not fully human. Her and Kara decided to go to Ireland to visit her old home and find out more about her birth mother. They were there for about a week and during their stay, Lena found a box under the floorboards of her childhood bedroom. The box contained gadgets and photo’s as well as a leather bound journal her mother wrote. 

It was hard for her to learn about a part of herself that she didn’t even know existed. But with Kara by her side, she felt like she could do anything. 

After reading the journal, Lena found out that she was half Terdrogulian and half human. Her mother was from a planet called Terdrogul that was no longer habitable due to a nearby star that exploded. The photos were gorgeous and with the help of the Fortress of Solitude, Lena was able to access the information that was on the crystals in the box. 

On a less happy note, Lena finally understood what happened to her mother. According to what she wrote in her journal, she had a heart condition. Lena guessed that the day that they went to swim in the lake, she had a heart attack and that’s why she drowned. 

Lena spent endless nights reading through her mother’s journal and began keeping one of her own. If she were alone she would have been overcome with the need to know and would have spiraled by now. But Kara kept her afloat. She made sure that she had someone to talk to and convinced her to go to therapy again. 

Of course if she was going to therapy, she was going to convince her mate to do the same. So that is why both Kara and Lena met a therapist called Kelly, who happened to be James’ sister. 

Everything was going great. They were happy. And sure they had problems here and there. But honestly, what relationship doesn’t?

“So Lena, have you decided whether you are going to tell the world you’re part alien? I’m pretty sure this would help with the whole, ‘Lena Luthor hates aliens’ thing,” Same asked, bringing Lena out of her thoughts.

“Actually, I have. I think I will. But not because I want people to like me. It’s because I want them to believe me when I say that I will work to create cures for alien diseases. Maybe they’ll think I only do it for myself and honestly I kinda am. But this could help so many people,” Lena explains.

“Wow Luthor, when did you get so soft?” Alex teased.

“Fuck off Danvers. You’re just as soft. I mean look at yourself right now. You’re practically sitting on your wife’s lap as she strokes your hair,” Lena joked. 

The group laughed at that. Alex noticed that Kara wasn’t laughing. 

“Kara. You good?” Alex asked. 

Kara was sitting behind Lena with her nose buried in her mate’s neck. Her legs were on either side of Lena’s and her chest was pressed against Lena’s back.

“Yeah. M’jus tired,” Kara responded before taking another lungful of Lena’s scent.

“Are you sure darling?” Lena asked quietly. 

“Yep,” Kara said softly, “you smell really good.”

Lena blushed. Kara had been extra touchy recently and it was doing things to her. Not that Kara didn’t usually touch her. It was just… recently it had been so soft and sweet. Achingly so. Lena could not get enough of it. 

“Ew. Get a room you two,” Alex shouted. 

Sam laughed and looked at Alex.

“I should be telling you two the same thing,” Sam joked. 

It was Alex’s turn to blush and Maggie chuckled. 

When the conversation in the group started up again, Lena turned in Kara’s arms in order to look at her. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You've been a bit… extra touchy over the past week. Not that I mind. I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Lena asked quietly.

“Yeah. You just smell different. Like your scent is stronger and a little spicier,” Kara explains. 

“I hope it’s the good kind of different,” Lena said, slightly self conscious. 

“Yes it is. You smell. Just a bit different,” Kara reassured, “it’s almost like you’re…”

Kara’s eyes grew wide.

“Like I’m what?” Lena started to get worried which caused the others to pay attention. Not that they were aware of it.

“Kara tell me,” Lena demanded.

“You’re pregnant,” Kara said, her jaw hanging low in shock. 

“What do you mean? How do you know?” Lena asked, surprised.

“You smell different because you’re pregnant. Or at least I think You are. Normally my alpha is very protective of you. But recently, that feeling has been heightened. It wasn’t until today where my alpha was thinking ‘pup’. Lena, I think you’re pregnant.”

“Well that would explain why you growled at Doc as they were saying hello to Lena earlier. And Winn. And Brainy, J’onn. Wait. You growled at almost everyone that came near her,” Alex said.

But Kara wasn’t paying attention to her. She was looking into Lena’s eyes, trying to find out how the omega felt about it.

“Are you okay?” she asked Lena. 

“Yeah. I think so. I mean, there’s no way I’ll make a good mother but as long as you’re with me I think I’ll be okay.”

“I’ll always be by your side. Always,” Kara said before pulling Lena into a hug and nosing into her neck.

After a moment, Alex spoke.

“Mom is going to be so happy that you’re giving her grandkids. Maybe she’ll stop bugging me about it.”

Kara chuckled.

“Yeah. She’ll be ecstatic. And you know that makes you an aunt. Right Alex?

“OH MY GOODNESS. I’M GOING TO BE AN AUNT. YEEESSSSS,” Alex shouted and got up to celebrate.

The group of friends laughed and smiled for the rest of the evening, making sure to congratulate the expecting couple. 

* * *

Later that evening, Lena and Kara laid in their shared bed still in a post-sex haze. Kara was lovingly stroking the skin on Lena’s shoulders as she lay with her head on the alpha’s chest.

“You know I love you right? And our child will love you too. No matter what happens, we’ll stick together,” Kara says into her mate’s hair before placing a kiss on her head.

“I love you too,” Lena smiles.

After a moment, Lena pushed herself off of her mate so she can look her in the eyes. 

“Please promise me that if you ever think I’m about to go all evil that you’ll do whatever it takes to stop me? I want to make sure that our child has two loving parents and I don’t want to go crazy like Lex.”

Kara knew that Lena knew what her first reaction would be. Normally she would tell her that there is no way she could be evil. But that wasn’t what Lena needed. 

“I promise. No matter what happens, I promise to make sure that we can live as a happy, loving family.”

“Thank you. I love you,” Lena said as she settled back into Kara’s waiting arms.

“I love you too. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did it justice. I was thinking of maybe doing one-shots as a continuation of this story. But I'm not sure. I also tried to answer as many questions as I could.
> 
> For the sake of the story, I think I'll just say that the alien detection device that Lena made considered her human because she used herself as one of the people to refer to. So maybe that's why she was considered 'fully human'. Also, she had like no reason to think she wasn't human so she probably didn't do tests on herself.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Thank you for reading and sticking with it.  
> -M


End file.
